


Xander Harris - Awakening of the Incubus

by red_jacobson



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed (TV)
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femme-Slash, Multi, Sibling Incest, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: Xander receives an unexpected gift from a long dead ancestor





	1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Xander Harris – Awakening of The Incubus  
PART: <01> of ?>  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters you recognize belong to me. They belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy. I'm just taking them out and letting them have some fun.   
SUMMARY: Post “The Gift” Xander finds something interesting in a crypt.   
FEEDBACK: Of course, it helps me write faster   
CATEGORY: Erotica/Harem  
RELATIONSHIPS: Xander/Multiple Females  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <5,002>  
SPOILERS: Takes Place about Three Weeks after “The Gift” Anya died in the fight against Glory, and Spike walked into the sunrise about a week after Buffy Died. Also, Dawn is 18 at the start of this story.  
WARNINGS: Those of you who are familiar with my writing know what to expect. M/F, F/F, M/F/F/F+ Oral, Anal, Dom/Sub, Incest. Basically if it would give Mrs Grundy and James Dobson a stroke, it will probably show up here.   
AUTHORS NOTES: Just a smut idea that I've had. I wanted something exclusive to Seraglio, and this fit the bill. Don't expect great plots or lots of conflict, this is just for fun and smut.  
This is unbeta'd (other than by Spell-check) and just for fun, don't be expecting Shakespeare or TenHawk

June 15th, 2001  
Restfield Cemetery

“Hey Buff, it's me again,” Xander said, as he placed the flowers at the base of the headstone. “Not a lot has changed since I was here last, except that Dawn is finally accepting the fact that your gone. She misses you, badly, just as badly as the rest of us.” He sighed, “In a way, it's a good thing we still have Dawn, otherwise, I might have done something similar to Spike.” He paused and wipe the tears from his eyes. “I know you didn't like Ahn, I heard you and Willow talking about her, but we honestly loved each other. Did you know that I proposed to her that night? We were going to announce it at the victory party after the fight. We knew you were going to win, there was no way you couldn't, you were Buffy, you never lost! Heh! You won alright, but I don't think any of us were ready for the price you paid. At least you're with Joyce now, I hope you can rest easy. “ Looking up, he saw that the sun had nearly dipped below the horizon. “It's getting dark, so I'd best be going. I'll stop by again in a few days.” 

Turning toward the entrance, Xander reached into his windbreaker and palmed his stake, not wanting to take a chance on being surprised. He was passing the von Hauptmann crypt, and the cemetery exit was in sight, when the gate to the crypt burst open and a figure came rushing out. Xander barely had time to raise the stake when the figure barreled into him, knocking both of them over. Xander only took an instant to recognize that it was a vampire that had run into him, before he angled the stake and shoved it into the beasts heart. If he had been looking at the vampire's face, he might have been surprised at the look of relief that crossed his face as the stake slid home. 

Climbing to his feet, Xander dusted off his hands and turned toward the crypt, pausing as he saw a flickering light inside the crypt. Pulling a cross from his other pocket, he gripped it tightly, and cautiously moved to the entrance. When he reached the doorway he paused, looking into the darkness.   
The light seemed brighter, and now he could hear music softly playing, it was too faint to make out any details, but it had a soothing effect, calming his nerves. Barely realizing he was doing it, Xander stepped across the threshold of the crypt and walked inside, focusing solely on the source of the light. 

Even months later Xander couldn't say for certain what prompted him to throw caution to the wind, he normally would have backed out and given Willow a call to have some magical backup, but the thought didn't even cross his mind. He just walked deeper into the crypt, carried along by the music, until he was standing in front of a vault in the back wall. 

The marble face plate was cracked almost in half, and, as he reached out to it, the stone crumbled to dust at his touch. Reaching inside, he felt his fingers brush against something. He couldn't tell what it was, except that it felt metallic, and cool to the touch. But as soon as his hand wrapped around it, the light disappeared, leaving him in total darkness. 

Pulling his hand out of the vault, he blinked as he felt the metallic object seem to melt, and flow around his hand, stopping on his ring finger, and reforming itself. He couldn't see what the ring looked like, he just knew that it felt right on his hand. Turning away, he never noticed the face plate reforming and sealing itself into the wall. As he walked out of the crypt, the entrance gate straightened itself out, and moved back into place, as if no one had disturbed it all. 

Elsewhere

White

Everywhere was White

As far as he could see White

No colors, no shapes, nothing

Just White

“Hello Grandson” a lightly accented voice said from behind him.

Xander whirled around, and found himself in a room that reminded him of the High School Library, at least as it looked before they blew up the school two years ago. An older man was leaning against the checkout counter watching him with a proud smile on his face. 

Xander cleared his throat and said, “Um, excuse me, but who are you? What is this place? You call me grandson, but you sure don't look like any relative of mine I've ever met!”

The man smiled, and said, “In order, my name is Giacomo Casanova, yes, that Casanova, and you are my grandson, of course, there are a few great, greats in front of it. I have watched my descendents to find one who was worthy of learning my secret. You are the first in over 200 years who is worthy. It's not enough to be a good lover, although you certainly have achieved that, but you need the heart and soul of a knight to avoid abusing your gifts. You have proven yourself over the last several years, and so I arranged for the ring to be placed in the crypt and for you to find it.”

Casanova paused and reached out and a glass appeared in his hand. Looking over at Xander he said, “If you want something to drink, just think about what you want and hold out your hand, it will appear instantly.”

“Maybe later, thanks. But, can I ask you another question?” 

At the man's nod, Xander continued, “Why aren't I freaking out? You are telling me things that I know should have me yelling and screaming and running around like a chicken with it's head cut off, but instead, we are standing here having a polite conversation. What is going on?”

“It's quite simple, you are outside your body right now, and the reactions you are describing are mostly driven by your body's reaction to the stress of the situation. I'm also drawing my language from you, because, although I had many talents while alive, I never took the time to learn English, let alone American. But in this place, I can speak your native language as if I were a native myself. And that leads into your other question, where we are? To put it at the most basic level, we are inside the ring that is on your body's hand. I pulled you into the ring both to explain things to you, as well as to separate you from the pain that your body is going through as you change. When you return to your body, you will find you are stronger, tougher and faster than you ever were before, and your endurance and stamina have increased ten-fold, as well as a few other tricks, but I'll let you discover them on your own.” The man finished with a smirk.

“Now, the big question, and the one you haven't asked yet, is, what has happened to you. That is what you really wanted to know, isn't it?” 

“Ya think?”

The man chuckled, “Very well, how familiar are you with the being known as an Incubus?”

Restfield Cemetery 

Xander grinned as he became aware of his surroundings again. “Now, Gramps said I should notice some changes right away, so lets see what he was talking about.” Reaching out with his senses, he felt something off to the left, and, his grin widening, headed that direction. 

The moon had risen completely by the time he found the source of the sensation, and, when he got a good look at who it was, he laughed quietly. “Harmony? The first change I get to try out my new abilities and it's Harmony? Oh well, she had the reputation of the best cock sucker in the school, I guess I'll find out if it's true tonight.” 

Xander watched the blonde vampire for a few minutes longer, as she gave orders to her minions, 'and wasn't that a mind boggling thought, that she actually managed to find vamps more pathetic than she was?' he thought. 

'Okay, three males and another female, she looks familiar too, but can't place her right now. Let's get the males out of the way so the fun can begin!' Putting thought to action he released a trickle of his power, and saw Harmony and the other female freeze in place, before gliding forward with his stake in hand. He was in front of the first vampire before they even realized he was there. In less than three seconds he was standing in the ashes of the Wells brothers and Percy West and turning to Harmony.  
Harmony's eyes widened in fury as she watched her three newest childre fall to ash in front of her, but she couldn't do anything about it. She tried to move, but found she was frozen in place. She growled in frustration when she got a closer look at who had attacked them. She struggled against the force that held her in place, determined to tear Xander apart for what he had done. She was able to move her fingers and force her nails to grow into claws, but was shocked when she felt the claws recede and Xander just smirked at her. 

“Behave little demon, it's time you learned your place in this world.” Turning away from her, Xander walked over to her last remaining child, who was just as frozen as she was. Harmony wasn't the smartest girl around, in fact, she actually was just as much of a ditz as her reputation suggested, but she wasn't stupid enough to miss the fact that the only one of her childre that hadn't been dusted was female. She had a very good idea of what Xander had in mind, and was willing to play along until he dropped his guard, and then she was going to tear his throat out for his insult to her.

Xander smiled, he could tell exactly what she was thinking and planning, and looked forward to showing her the error of her ways. When he got closer to the other vampire, he finally recognized her as Aura, one of the other Cordettes from High School. He was looking forward to this, because he had always thought the Filipina was attractive, and, having heard plenty of stories from his Uncle Rory about his times in Subic Bay, he couldn't wait to find out if they had a basis in fact. 

Putting his hand under Aura's chin, he raised her face until he could look directly into her eyes and reached out with his powers, binding the blood demon tightly inside her, and changing her, raising her arousal and at the same time making her completely submissive to him. If she had still been alive, he wouldn't have changed her so drastically, but it was necessary to keep her demon under control and stop her feeding on the innocents in town. When it was done, he withdrew and turned back toward Harmony, releasing Aura from the bonds that had frozen her, and he felt her fall into step behind him.

Looking Harmony in the eyes, he said, “This is how it's going to be from now on Little Demon, you belong to me, you do as I say, when I say it, no ifs and or buts about it. As I see it, you have a choice, within the next 10 minutes something hard is going to be inserted into your body, and whether that something is a stake sliding into your heart, or something a bit warmer that will give you pleasure is up to you. Think about that for a few minutes while Aura and I get to know each other.”

Harmony found her body moving as she followed Xander and Aura into the crypt she had been staying in. She still didn't understand why Spike did what he did, but she wasn't going to let a perfectly good home sit vacant, especially since he had cable hooked up. She climbed down the ladder into the bedroom and froze in place again, standing in front of her wannabe master. It was infuriating that he just ignored her, turning to Aura with a smile and said, “Aura sweetheart, you are a bit over dressed for what we are going to be doing, so why don't you hang up your clothes and I'll be with you in a minute or two.”

“Okay Master” Aura chirped happily as she reached behind her and unzipped the silk dress. As it puddled around her ankles, Xander watched appreciatively as she stood there in a sheer bra and panties set, and he could see the crotch of the panties were soaked with her juices. Getting an idea, he said, “Hand me your panties, would you please?” Taking the soaked fabric, he folded it up and said to Harmony “Open wide!” 

He grinned at her obvious struggle to keep her mouth tightly closed, but she finally opened her mouth and he pushed the cloth into her mouth and let it close. He saw the look of disgust on her face and laughed. “I just wanted you to have a chance to get used to the taste, because you'll soon be licking it from the source.” Losing the grin, he said, “You are over dressed as well, but, unlike Aura, I don't feel any particular need to be gentle with you, you did your best to make me and my friends lives hell in school, and I've had several fantasies of exactly what I would do to you if I ever got the chance. And you are going to help me act out every single one of them, starting now!”

Reaching out with both hands, he gripped the neckline of her dress and pulled quickly, tearing the fabric apart and exposing her bra covered breasts. Continuing to tear the dress down the front, soon it was hanging off of her arms, exposing her panties as well. Moving behind her, he pulled the remains of the dress from her body and unhooked her bra, pushing the straps off her shoulders and sliding down her arms and dropping to the floor. Grabbing her wrist, Xander pulled Harmony over to the side of the room, and cuffed her wrists into the manacles that Spike had chained to the wall. 

With her arms chained above her head he did the same to the blonde's ankles before pulling a knife from his pocket and slid the blade under the fabric of her panties, cutting it off and letting the final bit of covering fall to the floor. Putting the knife away, Xander slid his hand between her thighs, and started rubbing her pussy, teasing the lips until they started swelling and separating on their own. Plunging two fingers into her, he started pumping until she started moaning around the cloth in her mouth and he started increasing her arousal, bringing her to the edge of orgasm before he pulled his fingers out. 

He laughed at the whine of frustration that escaped Harmony's mouth, and said, “I'll be back to you in a little while, and if you behave yourself I'll let you cum. Now, I've let Aura wait for far too long, and I'm going to busy for a little while ensuring she enjoys herself.”

Turning toward the bed, he quickly stripped out of his clothing and joined Aura on the bed. Putting his arms around her he pulled her close and moved to kiss her, but paused as he saw a question in her eyes.

“What is it Aura? I can tell you have a question.”

“I do Master, I was wondering why you are being so nice to me, I'm a vampire just like she is.”

“Let me answer that with a question, you haven't been a vampire long, have you?”

“No Master, I just woke up this morning, and she had some bags of blood waiting for me. Tonight was to be my first night hunting.”

“And that is why, you haven't killed anyone yet, and so you are a relative innocent as vampires go, and don't have to broken they way an older vampire would have to be. And trust me, you will enjoy existence with me a great deal more than you would have with Harmony as your mistress.” He finished with a smile.

“Oh?” she responded with a smile of her own.

“Oh yeah, for one thing, I'll get you a place to live that isn't a crypt, and you will have all the modern conveniences, and I can promise you a steady supply of mind blowing orgasms. I'll even set it up so you can feed without killing anyone, which will keep you off the radar of any Slayer that may arrive in town. And if you feel like going out dancing and partying, we can go up to LA a couple of times a month so we don't have to worry about people recognizing you. And, in return, all you have to do is have sex with me on a regular basis, which you will discover, is not really a bad deal at all. Now, does that answer your questions? Because I'm tired of talking, and ready to move on the pleasure part of the evening.”

Aura didn't answer him verbally, just moved so she was straddling him, and, gripping his cock, seated him at her entrance and slid down, impaling herself on him, shuddering in pleasure as she was filled up for the first time she could remember. She started rocking back and forth on him, enjoying the sensations, especially when leaned forward and captured one of her breasts in his mouth and ran his tongue around her nipple, causing pleasure to burst throughout her body, before switching to the other breast. She had her first orgasm of the night, but not the last when he locked his lips on her nipple and tugged gently. 

Xander glanced over at Harmony while Aura was riding the waves of pleasure, and had to force himself not to laugh at the frustration on her face. He could tell that she would do almost anything to cum right about now, but he wasn't quite done teasing her. Concentrating, he reached out and raised Harmony's arousal another notch, and winced at the high pitched whine that came from the blonde. Turning his attention back to Aura, he let his power pool in his fingertips and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest as he dropped his hands down to her ass. Holding her in place, he focused on his left index finger, and made is start seeping lubricating gel, before pressing the tip against her rosebud. Sending a pulse of power down that finger, he slipped his finger inside her. 

Aura's eyes widened as she felt him enter her last virgin hole, before the pleasure hit her again and her eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped against him. He was amazed that she still kept moving against him, as out of it as she was. Sliding his finger out, he rolled over on the bed so she was laying on her back and started pumping her. Aura managed to rouse herself enough to wrap her legs around his waist and moved to meet his strokes. Knowing that she was almost spent, Xander released his own climax and groaned as he had his first release in over three weeks. 

He had no idea how long it lasted, but eventually he softened slightly inside her, and he pulled out. Aura rolled over onto her side, and closed her eyes, a wide smile on her face. Climbing out of the bed, he moved to Harmony and stopped in front of her. “Well, little demon, I'm willing to bed you would do just about anything for me if I let you cum, wouldn't you?” She nodded vigorously, “Well, I'm going to take pity on you, when I cum in your mouth, and you swallow everything I give you, you can cum, but not until then, understood?” She nodded again, and he reached up and released the manacles around her wrists. As soon as her hands were free, she dropped to her knees and spit out Aura's panties. Licking her lips, she opened her mouth as wide as she could before leaning forward to try and take him inside her. She growled as he backed away from her, but she couldn't move to go after him because her ankles were still chained in place.

“I'm not going to make it that easy for you Little Demon, I'm still going to cum in your mouth, but my cock is going somewhere else first. Now, lean forward and brace yourself on your elbows.” 

When he was satisfied that she was in the position he wanted her in, he move behind her and let the lubricant out of his fingers again. She squealed as he started stretching her out, eventually working four fingers into her ass, before pulling them out and putting the head of his cock between her cheeks. Leaning forward, he put one hand on her shoulder, and used the other to grab a handful of Harmony's hair. Pulling backward, he impaled her on his cock, grinning as she cried out in pain. A part of him worried a little about the enjoyment he got from hurting her, but he could hear his grandfathers voice telling him it was necessary to subdue the demon inhabiting her body.   
Xander kept his grip on her as he pumped her ass, using his power to turn the pain into pleasure for her, knowing that he would have an easier time taking total control if the demon was overwhelmed by the different sensations. Eventually he felt himself about to go over the edge, and wanting to finish with Harmony before getting some sleep, he let go of his hold on her and pulled out. Moving in front of her again, he pulled her to her knees, and put his cock at her lips. Her eyes lit up when she realized she was close to getting her release, she opened her mouth and quickly took him inside her. If Harmony was bothered by where it had been before her mouth, she didn't let it show, instead, she demonstrated that, for a change, the High School rumor mill was absolutely correct, she was phenomenal at giving head! 

Xander tried to hold off, but the tightness of her ass, plus the rest of his exertions that evening made it a lost cause, and he felt himself lose control all too soon. Harmony swallowed everything he gave her, not letting a drop escape, until he finally withdrew, spent. As soon as she finished swallowing, the orgasm that had been building for the last hour or so finally hit her, and she collapsed on the floor, shaking and moaning in pleasure. Acting quickly, he released her ankles and rolled Harmony onto her back before straddling her stomach. Forcing her to open her eyes and focus, he looked deeply into her, and let his power flow into her. It seemed his grandfather had been correct because he was easily able to tightly bind the blood demon, preventing it from controlling her any longer. In it's place, he did the same thing he did to Aura, making her completely submissive and obedient to him alone. By the time he had finished Harmony had fallen asleep, so he picked her up and put her on the bed next to Aura. 

While the two women were asleep, Xander looked around the crypt and was surprised at the creature comforts Spike had instilled during his time there. He wasn't surprised at the internet connection, but the functioning toilet did, until he remembered Spike talking about it when he was guarding Dawn from Glory. Shrugging, he made use of it before taking advantage of the working shower to wash off the scent of the two women. The last thing he needed was to go back to the Summers house smelling like he'd just gotten laid. He was already planning on getting all three of them into his bed at the earliest opportunity, preferably together, but he just wanted to get some sleep tonight. 

Toweling off, he walked back into the bedroom and froze, staring at the figure standing in the middle of the room. He knew who it was, having heard Anya describe him often enough. Taking and releasing a deep breath, he said, “Hello D'Hoffryn, what brings you by? I wasn't expecting visitors, or I would have made sure to be dressed for company.”

The demon chuckled, “I see that your recent change hasn't softened your bluntness, but, please, don't let me stop you getting dressed, I have a couple of things to discuss with you, and I'm sure you would be more comfortable if you were clothed.”

After he was dressed, the two of them sat down in the available chairs and D'Hoffryn started to talk.

“First off, Congratulations on taking up your heritage, I can tell it's already made a change in your life. It's been a long time since I've seen somebody who could wear out two vampires and still be ready for more. Would you be interested in doing the same for some of my girls? You see, even though I am, by your old standards, an 'evil' being, I do try to take care of those who work for me, and, frankly, it's not as easy as you might think. When you can alter reality with just a word, what can I offer them as an incentive or reward for a job well done?” He sighed, shaking his head, “But that is where I hope you come in. One thing my girls have in common is an extremely high libido, as I'm sure your time with Anyanka demonstrated. I would like to offer you a short term contract to provide my girls some “stress relief” on a regular basis, one or two girls at a time, twice a month. I would, of course, ensure you were compensated handsomely for your efforts. I'm thinking five hundred thousand US dollars per session, with all the taxes and paperwork taken care of? Of course, I would also ensure that you, and anybody you designate, would be immune to the effects of the girls wishes.”

“You have my interest, I'll admit that, but I've got some requirements before we come to an agreement. First off, the girls need to be in their attractive human forms, nothing personal, but I doubt I would be able to hold up my end of the deal if they were in demonic form. Second, the time with the girls needs to be scheduled, I don't want to be pulled away from something just because one of your girls wants a booty call, which leads to my third requirement, for you to provide a location for the girls 'stress relief', preferably in a dimension where time flows faster than it does it. If it works that 24 hours there would equal one minute here, that would be close to ideal.”

“Easily arranged, any other questions?”

“Just one, at the moment, you mentioned short-term contract, what is your definition of 'short-term'?”

“The standard short-term contract, which is what I'm referring to, is 100 years, with the option on both of our parts to renegotiate at the end of the term.”

Xander nodded, “As long as the contract contains exactly what we've discussed, I believe we have an agreement in principle. When will you have the contract ready for signing?”

“I could be back here in, let's say 48 hours? We could sign the contract and you could start immediately after the signing.”

With a handshake, the Demon Lord left, and Xander left a note for his two newest girls, letting them know he would be back in the morning, and if they were hungry, they were to get the blood from Willy's and not go hunting, or he would be very unhappy. 

Checking his watch, he saw that it was just past 9 o'clock, so he called Willow to find out what kind of Ice Cream the three of them wanted.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing with Tara and Willow

TITLE: Xander Harris – Awakening of The Incubus  
PART: <02> of ?>  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters you recognize belong to me. They belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy. I'm just taking them out and letting them have some fun.   
SUMMARY: Post “The Gift” Xander finds something interesting in a crypt.   
FEEDBACK: Of course, it helps me write faster   
CATEGORY: Erotica/Harem  
RELATIONSHIPS: Xander/Multiple Females  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT:   
SPOILERS: Takes Place about Three Weeks after “The Gift” Anya died in the fight against Glory, and Spike walked into the sunrise about a week after Buffy Died. Also, Dawn is 18 at the start of this story.  
WARNINGS: Those of you who are familiar with my writing know what to expect. M/F, F/F, M/F/F/F+ Oral, Anal, Dom/Sub, Incest. Basically if it would give Mrs Grundy and James Dobson a stroke, it will probably show up here.   
AUTHORS NOTES: Just a smut idea that I've had. I wanted something exclusive to Seraglio, and this fit the bill. Don't expect great plots or lots of conflict, this is just for fun and smut.  
This is unbeta'd (other than by Spell-check) and just for fun, don't be expecting Shakespeare or TenHawk

1630 Revello Drive  
Later That Night

It didn't take long for Xander to fall asleep once he got back to the Summers house, barely even staying awake to finish his Cherry Garcia, but the exertions of the day, plus the work he had done at his construction job had him extremely worn out, and, rather than making his way back to the apartment that he had shared with Anya, the girls insisted he stay there for the night. He was too tired to argue even if he wanted to, and he really didn't, so he just slipped his boots off and stretched out on the couch, falling asleep fairly quickly. 

Dawn was the first to leave, heading up the stairs to her bedroom, leaving Willow and Tara to clean up the ice cream bowls. As soon as they finished the dishes, they headed back into the living room to shut the TV off, and Willow checked on Xander to make sure he was sleeping okay. Tara had finished with the TV, and was heading toward the stairs, when she noticed that Willow hadn't joined her. Turning around, she frowned slightly as she saw Willow standing by the couch, staring down at Xander with a look of hunger on her face. Walking softly up to her lover, Tara wrapped her arms around Willow's waist and whispered in her ear “Am I going to have to get 'Big Xander' out of the drawer tonight?” 

Willow blushed, but nodded, her eyes still drawn to the sleeping mans erection. Tara looked also and grinned wickedly, “Well, I see that we are going to need to rename 'Big Xander', he doesn't look like he measures up to the real thing, does he? Do you want to wake him up so he can join us? You know I'm willing, and just imagine, him totally filling you up as you ride him, while I stretch you out and slide Big Xander inside your bottom? Would you like to be the meat in a Willow sandwich? All we have to do is wake Xander up. I've seen the way he looks at us, he wants us both, and you know you want him just as badly. And, I've told you I wouldn't mind if he joined us before, I may be into girls more than guys, but that doesn't mean I have no interest in guys, and, I told you before, I think he's a sweetie. And from what Anya said, he certainly can handle two girls at one time. So, all you have to do is say the word, and we'll make this a night you will remember for the rest of your life.”

Willow's eyes had glazed over as she listened to her lover whispering in her ear, and the images her own imagination was supplying meant that there was only one possible answer she could give. She whispered, “Yes” 

“Excellent, Willow, now, I want you to go upstairs and get changed into your 'play' clothes, and I will bring him up with me in a few minutes, after I explain things to him.”

Tara watched her girlfriend scamper up the stairs with a fond smile, before turning back to Xander. “You can quit pretending you're asleep anytime now Xander. It's been a few years, but I still remember how you sound when you are actually asleep.”

Xander opened his eyes and grinned, “I was going to say something when Willow started staring at me, but you came up and started talking and I didn't want to embarrass her by letting her know I was awake. And, if I may say, I'm glad your imagination is just as good as it was in Oxnard. But, we are going to have to tell her about our history, she's smart enough to recognize that we are familiar with each other once we get going.”

“I think she knows, on some level, especially when I talked to her about bringing you into our bed. I tried to act like it was for her, but, I think she could tell I wanted you just as much as she did.”

“She probably does then, but we still need to lay it out for her. But we can do that in the morning, when she's in the right frame of mind.” Sitting up, he stretched and climbed to his feet before turning back to Tara, “So what's the deal with the 'play' clothes? Do you have her dressed as Princess Leia or Lara Croft or something?”

Tara chuckled, “Not quite. I'm sure you are aware that Willow has a need to push boundaries, because she is so much more intelligent than everyone, she thinks she knows best at times?” At Xander's nod, “Well, I let her know, when we first got together, I wouldn't put up with that and have been providing boundaries for her.”

Xander's eyes widened as he realized what Tara was telling him, and he laughed, “So, when we go upstairs is she going to be kneeling there wearing a collar?”

“And crotchless panties, stockings and garter belt, and a special pair of gloves that we both enjoy.”

“Well then, it's not polite to keep her waiting like this, shall we go put your pet through her paces?”

“We shall!” Tara giggled as she led him up the stairs. 

 

 

Meanwhile,  
Dawn's Bedroom

Dawn was dreaming, she knew she was dreaming, but really didn't want to wake up, she was enjoying the dream too much. She was in bed, naked with an equally naked Xander Harris, she was kneeling over his face as his tongue did wonderful things to her. She had his cock right in front of her face, and she was rubbing it over her lips, before she slipped her tongue out and started licking him from the base to the head. She grinned at the muffled moans of pleasure she heard him make, and opened her mouth wide and took as much of him into her mouth as she could. Locking her lips around his shaft, she bobbed her head on him, trying to breathe through her nose as much as possible so she didn't have to let the wonderful piece of Xander out of her mouth. 

She lifted her head and moaned involuntarily as Xander's tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her, and the feeling of fullness when he added his fingers inside her just made the feeling more intense. Her first climax took her completely by surprise, but she wasn't going to complain, she was feeling too damn good at the moment, so she just shut her eyes and rode the waves crashing through her body.. 

The next thing she was aware of, she was laying on her back on the bed, and her ankles were resting on Xander's shoulders as he prepared to enter her. She looked into his warm brown eyes and managed to say, “Please, be gentle, I've never done this before.” She was reassured by the smile he gave her, and he slowly pushed forward. 

Sighing in pleasure as the man she loved filled her completely, Dawn started moving against him, and they quickly fell into a rhythm that had them moaning in pleasure. At some point she realized that she had rolled them over and was riding him like a pony, and giggled in happiness. She stopped giggling when Xander reached up and pulled her down on top of him, her breasts pressing into her chest, and started kissing her. She wasn't sure exactly when it happened, but the pleasure she was feeling all along caught her by surprise when he kissed her and the pleasure multiplied, it felt like her entire body was shivering in delight, and she moaned out, “Love you Xander” and heard him softly say “Love you too Dawn,” and she fell into a deeper sleep as Xander faded away. 

In the terrarium on Dawn's dresser, Amy looked up from her water bottle and blinked in surprise as a woman she recognized as Dawn's mother faded into view and smiled at Dawn before leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead before fading away again. Mentally shrugging it off as yet another example of the weirdness in this town, the former witch, turned rat, went back to her bedding and got comfortable before falling back to sleep, to see if she could continue her dream.

Amy's Dream

The shower felt wonderful against her skin, as she luxuriated in the feeling of being truly clean for the first time in a long time. Rinsing the shampoo from her hair, Amy reached for the conditioner, only to find it wasn't where it was supposed to be. She wiped the water from her face and looked over at the shelf, but still didn't see it. She swore softly and was reaching for a towel when she noticed Xander standing there, holding the bottle of conditioner in his hand, “Looking for this?” he asked, before pouring a dollop of the liquid into his hand and working it into her hair. Amy didn't say anything, she just closed her eyes and leaned back against him, enjoying the feeling of his strong hands working the conditioner into her hair and scalp. She was practically purring in contentment by the time he was finished, having always loved the almost decadent feeling she got when someone washed her hair. It was a quirk of hers that she hadn't had a chance to indulge in for far too long, and she moaned in disappointment when he stopped and moved her under the water again, rinsing her clean. The disappointment didn't last, as he helped her out of the shower and wrapped her in a huge fluffy towel that felt like it had just come out of the dryer. She couldn't believe how wonderful she was feeling as he rubbed the towel all over her body, drying her completely, before he guided her to a lighted mirror and he sat down on the bench, before setting her down on his lap. She wriggled against him as she felt his erection pressing against her thigh, but her attention was soon taken by the brush in his hand. She closed her eyes as he gently brushed her hair dry, a smile on her face as she leaned against him. All good things come to an end, unfortunately, and far too soon she heard him set the brush down. The movement of his body reminded her of Xander's erection pressing against her, and, without a thought, she stood up and said, “You've made me feel wonderful Xander, so, I'm going to take care of your....” her eyes widened as she got a good look at his size, “..... Big problem!” 

Licking her lips, she spread his legs and knelt down between them. She wasn't Harmony, but she knew her way around a cock, having been curious from a very early age, and getting lots of practice in school once she perfected her memory charms. Moving her head, she took his sack in her mouth and started sucking gently while stroking his shaft with one hand, and fingering herself with the other. She was already turned on by the way he had treated her, and the fact that she honestly liked Xander, especially after he had help save her from her mother, meant that she was really enjoying sucking his cock, and was quite willing to do more than that if he was willing. But that was a thought for later, she had work to do first. Releasing his sack, she ran her tongue along his length, sucking gently on the crown of his cock, and using the tip of her tongue to tease the hole at the top. She had no idea how long she had been sucking him, but eventually he tensed and groaned out that he was cumming, and she pulled back, gripping his cock, and aiming for her breasts. He let loose as soon as she had him where she wanted, and she shuddered in her own climax as he splashed across her tits, and his seed ran down her belly. Gathering some up, she licked it off her fingers and raised her eyebrow at the surprisingly pleasant taste. Looking at him, she smiled and asked, “Did you change your diet, Xander?” He just shook his head, “Haven't you realized Amy? This is just a dream, of course it's going to taste good, it's your dream. But, when you wake up in the morning, I'm more than willing to make the rest of your dreams come true. Now, go back to sleep.” 

In the terrarium, the sleeping rat disappeared, and a young woman with freshly washed hair, wrapped in an oversized towel was sleeping on the floor of the bedroom, which confused the hell out of both of them when they woke up about six hours later.

The Master Bedroom  
At the Same Time

Xander paused as he passed Dawn's room, surprised at the excitement coming from 2 dreamers in the room. 'Two? Oh yeah, Amy! Forgot about her, have to do something about that.' Sending a bit of his power into the room, he insinuated himself into her dream, and waited until she finished to activate the change. 

Catching up to Tara, before she got to the door, he asked, “How do you want to play this? I'm willing to follow your lead, you know her a lot better than I do now.”

“That depends, are you still as big an ass man as you used to be?” At his look, she laughed, “Silly question I know, but I had to ask. Why don't you take the lead to start with, and I'll join in later.”

“Sounds good” Xander agreed, before pulling the blonde witch into an embrace and kissing her firmly. “Just so you know, I fully intend to be balls deep in your ass before the night is over! I've missed you, Tara, and we have 2 years of missed opportunities to make up for.”

Tara laughed, “I was counting on it, you aren't the only one who hated the missed opportunities!”

Without another word, Tara opened the bedroom door and stood aside so Xander could enter. Xander's nose twitched when he felt the waves of arousal coming from Willow. He could see that she was literally drenched already, just from imagining what was to come. He stood just inside the doorway, leaving room for Tara to enter, and looked at his first friend, and enjoyed what he was seeing. She was kneeling by the side of the bed, head bowed so that her hair fell into her face. Her arms were held tightly behind her back, thrusting her breasts out. He admired how perky they were, resting in the half-cup bra she was wearing. Her nipples looked like they were painfully tight, but that may have been caused by the weighted nipple clips she was wearing. Running his eyes down her body, he admired the way the white stockings made her legs look, and appreciated the way the garter belt framed her glistening red hair in the crotchless panties. 

Sliding into character, he said, “Very good Tara, I see you've got your pet trained well. The presentation is quite attractive, and she has very good posture, presenting herself very nicely. Now, the next step is to find out if she is as adept at serving a Master as she is at serving her Mistress.”

“I think you will be pleased, I've been training her on orally pleasing a man by using a variety of toys, and, with a bit of magical help to transfer the sensations, she has done adequately.”

“We shall see.” is all he said, as he unzipped his pants and fished his cock out of his jeans. Stepping in front of Willow, he said, “Very well pet, let's see what you can do.” Willow didn't have to be told twice, she moved forward and opened her mouth, taking as much of his length inside her as possible. Xander sighed in pleasure, realizing that, while she wasn't Harmony, or even Amy, even a mediocre blow-job is still excellent. He wondered at first why she wasn't using her hands, until he looked down and saw that her arms were bound behind her back. Turning to Tara, he said, “Just out of curiosity, how did she manage to bind her arms like that?” 

“They are charmed to do that, I set a voice command that will activate or deactivate them when needed.” 

Xander nodded, his curiosity satisfied, but he raised his eyebrow when he saw that she was still fully dressed. She flushed softly, knowing from their past experience what was expected of her. She quickly stripped out of her jeans and blouse, and adding her bra and panties to the pile of clothing on the floor. She felt a tingle of pleasure as she and Xander fell into their old roles from that magical summer. She had no problem being Mistress to Willow's pet, but she was just as happy to be Pet to Xander's Master. At a gesture, Tara climbed onto the bed and grabbed onto the headboard, gripping it tightly, as she watched Willow using her mouth to bring her Master to climax. She saw that he was getting close, recognizing the way he tensed up, and he reached down and wrapped his hands in her hair, holding her head steady as he started pumping his cock into her mouth. He finally stopped pumping and pulled back so only the head was in her mouth, and grunted, “Swallow it all, Pet!” Tara watched as Willows throat worked, swallowing her new Master's seed. When Xander pulled out, he squatted down and kissed her on the forehead. “Well done, Pet, very well done!” The smile on Willows face could have lit up the room.

Standing, he held Willow by the arms and helped her to her feet and moved her onto the bed. Putting her between Tara's legs. “You know what to do, Pet.” Xander said quietly, as he climbed on the bed behind her. He almost laughed at how easy it was to get into this position, he hadn't even used a bit of his new powers, except for the fact that his stamina and reload time had greatly increased. He was a bit surprised that he'd affected Dawn and Amy without meaning to, but at least he'd been able to do something about Amy's situation, and he was looking forward to seeing what else the happy little hedonist had in mind. 

Pulling himself back to the present, he asked Tara, “Have you trained her in holding back her orgasms?” At her nod, he continued, “Pet, until I tell you to, you are not to cum. Your pleasure is secondary to your Mistress and my pleasure. Now, get to work.!” He punctuated his command with a smack on her ass, and Willow wriggled in pleasure as she planted her face in Mistress's pussy and started licking. Xander moved into position behind Willow, and, after admiring her ass for a moment, gripped his cock and started rubbing it along her lower lips. He could hear her humming with pleasure as she spread her legs wider, inviting entry. Not wanting to make her wake any longer for something she had wanted for years, he pushed forward, burying himself in her warmth. 

Pet raised her head from Mistress's pussy and cried out her pleasure, finally feeling complete now that her Master was taking her. She was so happy that she had an understanding Mistress, one who would allow her to experience the feeling of the only man she had ever loved. She was glad that Mistress was willing to share her like this, and was determined to show them both how much she appreciated it. Meanwhile, the part of her that was still Willow, was watching from the back of her mind, and was intrigued by the easy way Tara allowed herself to get naked in front of him, as well as how quickly Tara dropped the Mistress role and submitted to Xander. There was obviously a story of some sort there, and she was determined to find out what it was, but that was a question for the morning, Pet was busy now. 

Xander had lost track of time, he had no idea how long he had been fucking Willow, but he could tell that she had already brought Tara off at least 4 times, and he was feeling the pressure in his groin, telling him that he was on the verge of cumming. Knowing that he wasn't finished yet, he slowed down his thrusts, and sent the lubricant to his fingers. Remembering at the last minute that he wasn't dealing with a vampire, he added a cleanser to the lubricant, so that anything left in her ass would fade away to nothingness. He worked a single finger into her ass, moving it around to loosen her up, before adding a second and a third finger. When she was stretched out enough, he removed his fingers and replaced them with the head of his cock. Leaning forward, he said, “Pet, when you feel my balls hit your ass, you are allowed to cum, understand?” “Y-Yes Master, I understand” “Good!” and he grabbed onto her hips and pushed his way forward. Pet bucked against him when she finally achieved the release she had been waiting on, and Xander held still to allow her to ride out the massive orgasm. When she finally came back to Earth, and was laying on the bed, panting, he started pumping his cock into her ass. He could tell that Pet had another four orgasms before he wasn't able to hold off his own explosion, and with a roar, he let loose inside her. 

When he finally finished, he told Tara to free Willows arms, and she did so, Xander sent Willow off to take a shower and clean herself up before she fell asleep, and she stumbled off the bed and into the attached bathroom. When they heard the toilet flush, and then the shower start a few minutes later, Tara said, “So Master, what's next? I think Pet is going to be falling asleep as soon as she gets to bed, and I'm still horny as hell!”

“Don't worry, I still have plenty of energy for you. And, after Pet comes back to bed, you are going to go run me a bath, and help me get washed up, because I really don't think you want me in your mouth with Willow's ass still on it, do you?” Tara shook her head with a look of distaste on her face, and Xander laughed, “I didn't think so. After the bath, grab your slippers, because I want to show you something interesting Anya and I found in the basement when we were gathering up Joyce's things. It seems that Joyce had a bit of a kinky side, and it surprised me a little bit. Anya commented that she wished she'd known, and we could have tried harder to seduce her.” Tara choked when she heard that, but then got a considering look on her face. “Let's face it, Joyce was pretty much the Ultimate MILF, and Anya didn't care about the plumbing, only the orgasms.” 

Whatever Tara was going to say was interrupted by the shower turning off and Willow stumbling out of the bathroom a moment later. The exhausted redhead stopped at the foot of the bed, waiting for instructions. Xander took the lead and smiled, “Go to bed Pet, you earned a good nights sleep, your Mistress and I are very pleased with you.” The smile on her face got even larger as she nodded and climbed into bed. Tara leaned over and kissed her cheek, whispering, “Pleasant Dreams Pet” before she got up and led Xander into the bathroom.

When they left the bathroom about 20 minutes later, Tara slipped on a pair of slippers and followed Xander out of the bedroom and down into the basement. It took her eyes a minute to adjust to the bright light from the overhead strip bulbs, but when she did, she saw Xander standing against the back wall and pressing on a button that had been hidden behind a false brick. As soon as the button was pressed, a section of the wall slid to the side, revealing another room. Xander gestured her over, and inside the room was a variety of bondage equipment, all of it well maintained, and Tara felt herself getting wet as she imagined using some of the items on Willow, and even more, having her Master use them on her. 

Master let her to the center of the room, where cuffs were hanging from chains in the ceiling, and she eagerly put her wrists in the cuffs and let the chain retract so her arms were held over her head. She tugged on the chains, making sure they would support her, and didn't even notice that Master had cuffed her ankles as well. Master had opened a cabinet against the wall and pulled a couple of things out that she couldn't see until he moved in front of her. The first item was a paddle, and his “Bring back any memories pet?” had her juices flowing at the memories of the nights he had used something similar on her. The other item was easily recognized as a butt plug, and she quickly opened her mouth to allow him to slide it in. “Get it nice and wet, because you know where it's going next.” She nodded and did her best to coat the rubber with her saliva before he pulled it out. Moving behind her, he pressed the tip of the plug against her ring of muscle, and pushed forward until it was all the way in. She grunted at being filled for the first time in years, and clenched her muscles to hold it in place. 

She saw her Master in front of her again, holding the paddle up to her face. “It's been 22 months since we were last together, but I'm not going to give you that many. I'll be giving you eleven, and I want you to count each one out, you know the rules, if I don't hear it, it doesn't count.” Tara nodded, and, knowing it was expected of her, leaned forward and kissed the paddle. She was looking forward to this, having neglected this side of her for far too long. She loved Willow, she truly did, but Willow wasn't able to give what she needed sometimes, and Master could. Willow would never conceive of turning the tables and dominating her Mistress, her submissiveness was too deeply ingrained. Tara was just grateful that she could experience the best of both worlds again. She would dominate Pet, and Master would dominate them both, because she would be damned if she let this be a one time thing!

She was so lost in her thoughts that the first crack of the paddle against her ass took her completely by surprise! Fortunately, she was able to recover in time to gasp out “One!” From that instant on, Tara's universe shrank to just her, her Master, and the wonderful pain he was giving her. The paddle swung and she counted, that was all that mattered, until she gasped out “Eleven!” and she felt Masters fingers plunge inside her soaking pussy and pump her roughly, bringing on the most powerful climax she'd felt in far too long. It was a good thing that she was hanging onto the chains, because she would have collapsed otherwise a small part of her realized. 

When her head cleared again, she saw Master, no, he was being Xander now, holding up a glass of juice to her lips, and she sipped it gratefully. “Where did you get the juice from? I know we didn't bring it down with us.” He laughed softly, “You were so out of it when I put the plug in you that I was able to get upstairs to the kitchen and back without you even realizing I was gone. Now, are you ready for more, pet?”

Tara shook her head, “I'm sorry master, but I don't think I have the energy for everything we wanted to do tonight, the paddle took a lot out of me. But, can you please take my ass? I've been wanting that ever since I made the offer to Willow.”

“If you insist, but, what will you do to make it up to me, Pet?” Xander kept his face impassive, other than a slight smile, but inside he was dancing with happiness. She was about to give him exactly what he wanted, and he wouldn't even have to use any mojo on her.

“What do you want Master?”

“Simple, I want you and Willow to belong to me completely, Any time I want you, I have you, both of you. If we are eating breakfast and I want you to suck my cock, you do it, even if Dawn is sitting there, maybe especially if Dawn is there, because you know she wants me too! I learned some things about my heritage today, and I want to tell you all about it, but I can't if you don't take this step. I am willing to swear any oath you want that I am not going to harm any of you, or any human or peaceful demon in this town. It's just that part of my heritage requires a large amount of sex on regular basis, and I want you and Willow to be part of it.”

She looked him in the eye, and couldn't see any deceit, and, knowing Xander for as many years, quickly nodded, and she felt a magical strand spring from Xander's chest to her throat, and another strand going out and up the stairs. When he released her wrists, they went to her throat, and she felt the soft cloth collar going around her neck. “It's velvet, and nobody else will be able to see it unless I allow them to, or you do. I promise I will explain everything to you in the morning, but first, you owe me your ass!” 

He had popped the plug out as he was speaking, and lining himself up, he shoved his entire length up her ass. She moaned in pleasure, knowing that her master was well aware that she enjoyed rough sex, and he always gave it to her. Soon the only sounds coming from the basement was the sound of skin slapping skin, until the two of them reached a climax simultaneously, and Xander released her from the bonds on her ankles, he carried her up to bed, where the two of them fell sound asleep, knowing that tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

End Chapter Two


	3. ChapterThree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Meeting with Lilah Morgan

TITLE: Xander Harris - Awakening of The Incubus  
PART: 03 of ?? The Next Morning  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters you recognize belong to me. They belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy. I'm just taking them out and letting them have some fun.   
SUMMARY: Post “The Gift” Xander finds something interesting in a crypt.   
FEEDBACK: Of course, it helps me write faster   
CATEGORY: Erotica/Harem  
RELATIONSHIPS: Xander/Multiple Females  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 7,305  
SPOILERS: Takes Place about Three Weeks after “The Gift” Anya died in the fight against Glory, and Spike walked into the sunrise about a week after Buffy Died. Also, Dawn is 18 at the start of this story.  
WARNINGS: Those of you who are familiar with my writing know what to expect. M/F, F/F, M/F/F/F+ Oral, Anal, Dom/Sub, Incest. Basically if it would give Mrs Grundy and James Dobson a stroke, it will probably show up here.   
AUTHORS NOTES: Just a smut idea that I've had. I wanted something exclusive to Seraglio, and this fit the bill. Don't expect great plots or lots of conflict, this is just for fun and smut.  
This is unbeta'd (other than by Spell-check) and just for fun, don't be expecting Shakespeare or TenHawk

The Morning After the Last Chapter

It was the feeling of two mouths on his cock that woke Xander. He smiled, enjoying the sensation, while his mind tried to remember where he was. Suddenly, his eyes shot open as the entire previous night came back to him, starting with finding the ring in the crypt. 'Holy Fuck! That wasn't a dream!' His eyes closed and he relaxed onto the pillow as the two girls started a tongue battle over the head of his cock. 'Damn! Life is good' he thought, as he cracked open his eyes and saw Tara and Willow looking at him with amusement. Well, he thought it was amusement, it was hard to tell their facial expressions with his cock in their mouths. Tara released the head, and sure enough, she was smiling at him. “Good Morning Sleepy Head! Willow and I were hungry, and got bored waiting for you to wake up, so I was giving her some tips on how to suck your cock. She's looking forward to getting lots of practice, by the way.” Willow smiled her happiest little girl smile, and said, “Oh yes Master, Mistress explained about Oxnard, and told me all kinds of things you like, I'm looking forward to trying them with you.” 

Whatever Xander was going to say to that was interrupted by the sound of 2 girls voices screaming from down the hall. Leaping out of bed, Xander was out the door before he even realized he hadn't stopped to get dressed. Tara and Willow shared an amused glance before grabbing their robes and hurrying after him. They didn't have far to go, they could see him standing in the open doorway of Dawn's bedroom, and the screaming had stopped. Looking around Xander, the two of them could see two very naked teenage girls. Dawn of course, was one of them but Tara didn't have a clue who the other girl was until she heard Willow gasp “Amy?” and she remembered the rat that Willow had been trying to turn back to a human for the last couple of years.

Nobody else heard Willow say anything, the two girls were staring at Xander with raw hunger on their faces and were advancing on him until he put his hands up and said, “Stop! I know you have questions, and all will be answered, but we need food first. Put on some robes or something, and come down to the kitchen in a few minutes. Dawn? Do you have something that will fit Amy until we get her some clothes of her own?” At Dawn's nod, he smiled, “Good, I think it's a blueberry pancake morning, so hurry if you don't want them to run out.”

After heading back to the bedroom to put some pants on, Xander went down to the kitchen and started cooking. The four girls joined him a few minutes later, and he was amused to see that they all were naked under the light robes they were wearing. Once the pancakes were on the griddle, he turned to the girls and smiled, saying “Pancakes will be ready in a couple of minutes, and then I'll explain what is going on.” They seemed to be satisfied with that, and the next couple of minutes were spend bringing Amy up to date about what had been going on since the night of the Gingerbread Demon 2 years before. Amy was fairly upset about missing so much of her life, but not as upset as Willow or Dawn would have expected. They didn't get to ask her anything because Xander put plates of pancakes in front of each of them, and you don't talk when there are blueberry pancakes!

Once all of them had eaten their fill, Xander leaned back in his chair and looked each of them in the eyes before starting to speak. “As you may have realized, I've gone through some changes in the last 24 hours, and it's impacting all of you. It all started yesterday afternoon when I was visiting Buffy...”

Twenty minutes later he finished talking, and the girls just sat there quietly, thinking about what they had learned. It was Amy who spoke first, “So, it was you in my dreams last night, and you're the one who turned me back to a human, right? Are you planning on killing and eating us any time soon?”

Xander chuckled, “Killing, definitely not! Eating, well.... that's a different story,” he grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows at her, causing all the girls to groan and toss their napkins at him. 

Amy nodded, “Okay, I guess I walked into that one, but, as long as you aren't going to be going on a killing spree or trying to open the Hellmouth, I figure I owe you, and have no problems with a regular sexual partner. How about you three?”

Tara spoke up, “Willow and I have both, in different ways, belonged to Xander for years. Nothing is going to change that, other than the fact that we will be able to act on our desires now.”

Everyone turned to look at Dawn, who just smirked and stood up, sliding her robe off her body and she walked around the table to Xander. Pushing his chair away from the table she knelt between his legs and said, “I knew from the first time you saved my life that you were going to be my first lover as soon as I turned 18, Xander, and nothing you've said today has changed my mind. I've been waiting for this for 5 years, and I'm not willing to wait any longer. So I have to share you, so what? I don't have any problems with having other girls there, I may be a virgin, but my tongue and fingers have gotten plenty of exercise after cheer leading practice!” Grinning back at Willow and Tara, she said, “I was getting ready to ask you two if I could join you some night, you haven't always used a silencing spell!” 

Turning back to Xander, who was looking at her encouragingly, she said, “I'm ready to join you in whatever way you want, just take me to bed now! I've waited too damned long as it is.” 

Standing, Xander pulled Dawn to her feet, and then tossed her over his shoulder. Turning to the others, he said, “We'll be back down in a while, but, until then, Willow, can you do your magic hacker thing and make sure Amy has a life to pick up?” “Sure thing, Xander, I can do that easy!” Willow said in a far too cheerful for this hour of the morning voice.

As Xander carried Dawn up the stairs, he extended his senses to make sure she really wanted to do this, and was pleased to find not even the slightest doubt at all in her, she was a little nervous about disappointing him with her lack of experience, but she was completely certain this was the right thing for her to do. 

Closing the bedroom door behind them, he set Dawn on her feet and stood in front of her. Moving slowly, giving her time to change her mind, he leaned down and kissed her softly. Dawn moaned against him and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and opening her mouth to him. Still kissing, they moved to the bed, and Xander managed to get out of his pants without tripping over them. Sitting on the bed, Xander moved so that he was laying on his back, and said, “For your first time, I'll let you set the pace so you don't hurt yourself. I'm going to guess that your hymen is long gone, after the years on the Cheer leading Squad, isn't it?”

Dawn nodded, and straddled his cock, which was standing fully erect and waiting for her. Taking a deep breath, she lowered herself onto him, sighing as the head slipped into her open lips, and her eyes widened as she stretched to take him inside of her. Xander held himself completely still as she adjusted to his size. It seemed like forever, but, in reality was less than a minute, before she started moving again and slid downward until he was all the way inside her. “Atagirl, Dawn! I knew you could do it!” Xander breathed, quietly, but she heard him and her face lit up with happiness. Once she had taken him fully, she started moving, lifting herself up and down on him, picking up speed as he lifted his hips to push into her. Mimicking her dream from the night before, Xander pulled her down so her breasts were pressing into his chest and rolled them over, still pumping. Dawn squealed as she felt his weight baring down on her, and wrapped her legs around his waist. She did her best to keep up with him, and the two of them soon fell into a natural rhythm. Xander could tell that Dawn was about to cum, so he slowed his movements to match hers, and, as she hit her peak, Xander let loose as well, and feeling him cumming inside her caused Dawn to hit another peak, and she bit into his shoulder to keep from crying out.

It was twenty minutes later that Dawn had recovered enough to move on her own, and Xander helped her into the shower so they could get cleaned up and dressed. They walked, or rather Xander walked while supporting Dawn, down the steps to a round of wolf whistles and applause that they took with good humored bows. Dawn sat down on the couch next to Amy, who leaned over with a grin and said, “So, how was he? These other two are no fun, they won't tell me anything!” Dawn just smiled and said, “You'll find out, but I could die a happy woman right now! Not that I'm planning on dying anytime soon, there are still a lot of things I want to try.” Amy mock pouted at not getting any information from Dawn either, before turning back to Willow, who asked her questions about her birthday and social security number. 

While Willow was rebuilding Amy's life, Xander came into the living room, fully dressed to Amy's disappointment, and said that he would be back in a couple of hours, he needed to check on the   
other two women and make sure they were okay. With a wink at Amy, he said, “I promise all your questions will be answered when I get back, so save your energy!”

 

Arashmahaar

D'hoffryn was relaxing on his throne, going over the contract he had verbally agreed to with the newly risen Incubus, and waiting for Halfrek to finish her current assignment. After re-reading it for the third time, the Demon was satisfied that it contained exactly what they had agreed upon, and no little tricks that his scribes liked to insert into their contracts. He was doing D'Hoffryn a favor, and the Demon Lord had no reason or desire to cause the Incubus harm for doing so. He chuckled, “He's going to be surprised enough when he meets two of my newest recruits, but, at least one of them shouldn't surprise him, after all, who knows more about vengeance than the Romany?”

A bell chimed in his outer chamber, and D'hoffryn set the contract to the side and stood to greet his visitor. The door opened and Halfrek, in her demon guise, entered the room, dropping to her knees before him. “Ah, Halfrek, so good to see you, thank you for coming so quickly. I have some news that I think you will enjoy hearing.”

Halfrek looked up, curious. 

“I'm sure you recall during the last contract negotiation, you and your sisters made your dissatisfaction with the stress relief being provided quite plain. I told you that I would work on a solution to your concern, and I'm happy to say I have found one!”

Halfrek raised her eyebrows, “Really? I hope he's got more staying power than the last couple. You'd think porn stars would be able to last longer than they did.”

D'hoffryn laughed, “Oh, I've done much better than a simple pornographic actor, I managed to locate and come to an agreement with an Incubus who had just awoken to his powers. When I approached him, he had just finished wearing out the second of female vampires, they were both unconscious with blissful smiles on their faces! And he still had enough energy to wear out two human women less than an hour later!”

Halfrek grinned so widely he was amazed her head didn't split in half, before he continued. “And something else that might amuse you, do you recall the mortal that Anyanka had taken up with? The one she was constantly praising for his ability to provide orgasms? It's the very same person!”

Hallie laughed, “Oh that is too rich, I'm sure that Anya is kicking herself, wherever she might be, she was always going on about wanting to try out an Incubus, but never was able to find one. So, when do I get to experience him?”

“In roughly 24 hours, I have to meet him to sign the contract, and then he will be available to you. The only requirement is that you maintain your human appearance during the entire encounter, he has doubts about being able to 'achieve and maintain' if you were in your demon guise. You are off duty until then, and feel free to spread the word, I've got a schedule worked out of each of you, and it will be posted in the dining hall after the contract has been signed.”

Halfrek bowed quickly and moved out of the room, anxious to spread the good news to her sisters, while D'hoffryn sat back on his throne and signed, “Damned Union Negotiators! It was so much simpler when they were responsible for their own entertainment and other needs, but now I spend half my time meeting with their damned shop stewards!”

Spike's Crypt

Xander climbed down the ladder to the 'living area' careful not to dropped the cooler he picked up at Willy's, and saw that Aura and Harmony were both asleep. 'Damn I'm good!' he chuckled to himself, as he walked to the microwave and heated two mugs of AB Negative. Bringing the blood into the bedroom, he held the mugs under the vampire's noses until they woke up and started to drink. Aura was the first to fully open her eyes, and, when she saw Xander she smiled, “Good Morning Master! Thank you for breakfast, and a wonderful time last night.” Harmony just grunted as she set down her empty much and let loose with a very unladylike belch! “Coffee! I'll be nice in a minute, but I need coffee first!” 

Xander laughed, “A vampire coffee freak! I think I've seen everything now!” Aura giggled, “She was the same way in High School, you couldn't even talk to her until she had her first cup in the morning.”

Wiping her lips on the sheet, Aura said, “So, how can I serve you this morning, Master? Hopefully the same way I did last night, that was fun!”

“Let's wait until Harmony joins us, so I don't have to explain things more than once. But, unfortunately, I don't have the time this morning to give you the attention you deserve, but I'll try to come by this evening. I hope to also have a better place for you to stay when I get back. Ah! And Harmony is back with us! Feeling more sociable now Little Demon?” Harmony glared at him, but nodded.

“Very good, I started binding the two of you to me last night, and I'm here to complete the process. It will be completely painless, the hard part was done last night, but I think you'll both enjoy the results.”

Aura nodded, “What do we have to do to complete the bonding, Master?” “You've already done it Aura” Xander said as a ribbon of magic flowed into her from his chest, and a velvet collar appeared around her throat. Turning to Harmony, he raised his eyebrow and she muttered, “All right, all right, I accept the damned bond!” And a leather collar appeared around her throat. “Uncomfortable, isn't it? Well, it can change once you truly accept the way things are now.”

“Now, I told you that you would enjoy the results. Get dressed and follow me!” He turned away and climbed up the latter, hearing Aura less than a minute behind him, and Harmony behind Aura. Standing in the sunlight at the open door of the crypt, he beckoned them forward. He was pleased to see that Aura already trusted him enough to move right away, while Harmony hung back in the shadows. Aura smiled as she stood fully in the sunshine and nothing happened to her. Seeing that, Harmony worked her way closer, and cautiously put her hand into the sunlight. Once her hand was in the light, Xander grabbed her wrist and pulled her fully into the sunshine. Harmony's face lit up into an actual smile of happiness as she felt the warmth of the sun on her skin for the first time in years. “Just remember Little Demon, I've given you the gift of walking in the sunshine, and I can take it away just as easily if you disobey me. Remember the rules, no feeding from humans, and no killing unless it's in defense of yourself or anyone else I designate. Will you abide by those rules?” He could see the demon struggling to get free within the blonde, but she eventually nodded her head, “Yes Master, I will obey your rules.”

“Excellent, now, as a reward, here are the keys to Spikes DeSoto, it still runs fine, and there are a couple of envelopes full of cash in the glove box, should be over a thousand dollars for each of you, so go out and enjoy the day, but be back here by eight tonight, I'll be back to pick up where we left off last night.”

With a squeal of happiness, Aura hugged him and scurried out the door, before turning to Harmony and waving her out. Xander looked at Harmony and said, “You've got a second chance, Harmony, don't fuck it up!”

The former master vampire just nodded and headed out the door.

Xander started whistling as he walked toward his car, looking forward to spending some naked time with Amy, who, he was sure, would be up for almost anything he had in mind based on her dream the night before. He would have to take things slower with Dawn because of her lack of experience, but felt confident that she would soon be just as eager as the others before long. He had just reached his car, a Chevy Malibu that he got after Uncle Rory's car finally died a few weeks before, when his pocket started vibrating. Pulling the cell phone, he recognized the L.A. Area code, but didn't know the number. 

“Hello?”

A smoky woman's voice came over the earpiece, “Good Morning, Have I reached Xander Harris? My Name is Lilah Morgan from the Law Offices of Wolfram and Hart.”

“This is Xander, how can I help you?”

“Well Mister Harris, my office was designated by the late Anya Jenkins to handle her estate, and you are listed as her primary beneficiary, and would like to find a time in the next few days to go over the estate.... Hello? Mister Harris, are you there?”

“Yes, I'm here. I'm sorry, but that wound is still pretty raw, Anya and I got engaged that night, and, as I'm sure you can imagine, it's painful to think about.”

A note of professional sympathy crept into the lawyers voice, as she said, “I can certainly understand that, and my condolences on your loss. The cover letter indicated that you were close, but, obviously she didn't have the opportunity to update it. I can appreciate that this would be difficult, but, taking care of this final item would provide a sense of closure and allow the wound to heal.”

Xander chuckled ruefully, “Yeah, you're right, Ahn would never want me moping around, she was a firm believer in grabbing everything life had to offer and never looking back. Okay, let's get this taken care of, how far are you from Sunnydale, or would you prefer meeting at your offices?”

“Actually, I'm already in Sunnydale, I'm at the Holiday Inn on Wilkins Highway, and have a conference room reserved for the next couple of days.”

“I know where it is, I have to make a phone call and I'll be there in about a half hour or so?”

“That would be excellent Mister Harris, I'll see you then.”

After making a quick call to Tara and letting her know that he would be delayed, and where he would be, Xander got his car started and headed toward the meeting.

Sunnydale Holiday Inn  
Conference Room B

Lilah smiled as she ended the call. 'That's one part of the job accomplished, and it gives me plenty of time to check on the reports of an Incubus in town.' Hitting the speed dial on her phone, she waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

“Yes Lilah?”

“Good Morning Holland, I just wanted to let you know that I've already made contact with Mister Harris, and he will be meeting me here in less than an hour, and I've already got feelers out in the local community to get any available information about the Incubus that showed up.”

“Excellent work Lilah! I'm sure you are aware that Miss Jenkins, in her prior career was a valuable client of the firm, and it would be beneficial to all of us if we were to continue managing her business portfolio.”

Lilah chuckled, “I don't anticipate a major problem there, Holland. From what Miss Jenkins indicated, he is fairly easily distracted, although I don't think I would object if he proved 'harder' to convince, especially if her reports are accurate.”

The voice on the other end laughed heartily, “Take your fringe benefits where you can Lilah! Take them where you can, that's my motto as well. Do keep me informed about the other issue as well. If we can arrange a friendly contact with the new Incubus, that would definitely be a positive mention in your file with the Senior Partners.”

“I'll be in contact as soon as I have more information Holland. Now, I need to prepare the paperwork for Mister Harris, and I will send the contracts back as soon as they are signed.”

“Very well, I look forward to your report.” 

Putting the phone away, Lilah double checked the warning crystals that she had placed at the doorways. It never hurt to be aware if a non-human was coming in, after all, and pulled the paperwork out of her briefcase. Setting the paperwork at the place next to her seat, she confirmed that the signature markers were properly positioned before sitting back and taking a sip from the glass of water. She would have preferred coffee, but caffeine made her jittery, and she didn't want to give the false impression of nerves to her new prospective client.

Closing her eyes, she quickly went over what she knew about Alexander “Xander” Harris, 21 years old, lifelong resident of Sunnydale, has been fighting alongside the Slayer for 5 years, along with his childhood friend Willow Rosenberg. Considered a light weight by most demons, although contrary statements from the Mad Vampire Drusilla indicate that there is a lot unseen about his potential. Has a deep distrust of, and dislike for Angelus, whether souled or not, and might be willing to tweak the vampire's nose just for the fun of it. According to the files of the late Richard Wilkins, Mister Harris has the ability to be extremely ruthless in pursuit of his goals, and was considered for possible future employment because of this.

Moving to his personal life, she considered 'the Fluke', in reality a gambit by the renegade, Jasmine to separate him from Cordelia Chase, which led to Anyanka appearing on the Hellmouth, which led her full circle to the situation in front of her. Opening her eyes, Lilah glanced at the clock on the wall, and saw that Xander should be arriving any moment now. Taking another sip of water, she sat back and waited.

Less than a minute later, there was a knock on the door, and she rose from her seat and moved to the door. The crystals were pulsing and Lilah looked at them curiously, nothing in the files stated that Xander was anything but fully human. Preparing herself, she opened the door and looked at the figure before her. He certainly looked like the pictures in his file, so she stuck out her hand, “Mister Harris? I'm Lilah Morgan, thank you for coming so quickly.” Stepping aside so he could enter, the crystals were sending a powerful message to her just as he crossed the threshold. 'He's the Incubus? That's new, and could make things even more interesting!' 

Shutting the door behind him, she led him to the table and took a seat beside him. The actual estate was very straightforward, and was taken care of quickly, although he seemed amused to learn he was majority owner of a new apartment complex in downtown Sunnydale. He was even willing to allow the firm to continue managing Anya's business interests for him. 

After about 30 minutes, Lilah gathered up the paperwork and sat back, “That concludes the main portion of our business today, but, there is another item that my firm would like to discuss with you.”

“Oh? I wasn't aware that we had any other business.”

“We don't, yet, however, that doesn't mean we might not find something to discuss. For example, I was sent here, in addition to taking care of Miss Jenkins' estate, to find out about reports of an Incubus awakening recently. Imagine my surprise when I discover that you are the Incubus!”

Xander sat up straight in his chair, then leaned forward. “Okay Miss Morgan, you have my attention. Why would your firm have the slightest interest in my newly discovered heritage?”

“In short, we would have need of someone of your abilities on occasion, when a 'distraction' is needed and more permanent measures aren't appropriate. For example, there is a contract we are pursuing quite avidly with a young star at one of the studios, but are not able to make contact because a trio of female detectives from The Townsend Agency has been running interference. It's becoming an annoyance, and you would be compensated quite handsomely if you were to distract them for a short period of time.”

“I suppose we could do business, as long as you and your firm understand one thing, I'm not a murderer, and don't intend to become one. I've had to kill in the past, to protect someone, and will probably do so in the future, but I don't commit murder!”

“That won't be a concern, we are not looking for someone to provide a permanent solution, just temporary. Are there any other conditions?”

“A couple. First, there is a woman currently serving time for murder in a state prison, I want her released, free and clear, and paroled to me. Her name is Faith LeHane, and she's the current Slayer. We need the backup here on the Hellmouth now that Buffy is dead.”

“We can arrange that easily enough, and your other condition?”

“I want you as my liaison with the Firm. You were planning on seducing me anyway, before you had any idea of my true nature, and I'm going to give you what you wanted. I will be your only client, and want you to move here to Sunnydale. In fact, you can have the penthouse suite in the Apartment Complex I own. In return, I will agree to assist in providing distractions for, lets say, the next 100 years, and we can re-negotiate at that time?”

“I will have to consult with the Firm on that second point, if it is not possible, would you be willing to allow me to split my time between Sunnydale and the Los Angeles Branch? I do have several other projects that I am overseeing, and it's likely the Firm won't have an immediate replacement available.”

“I would prefer not to, but if necessary, I can accept it as a temporary measure while a replacement is found.”

“Let me call them now, if you don't mind, I'm going to cast a privacy charm, there may be things discussed that need to be protected.” At Xander's nod, she activated the privacy crystals and pulled out her phone.

“Yes?”

“Success on all counts Holland! The newly awoken Incubus turned out to be Mister Harris. He agreed to allow the firm to continue handling Miss Jenkins' businesses, and is willing to provide distractions as needed for the next 100 years, at which point we can re-negotiate.”

“Indeed? Nicely done, Lilah. I'm sure he has conditions for his employment though. What are they?”

“Actually only three conditions, One, he is not available to provide 'permanent' solutions for us, it's apparently a line he refuses to cross. Two, he wants Faith released legally from prison and paroled to him, which I don't think would be a problem, although the third condition may be.”

“And what is the third condition?”

“He wants me as his liaison to the Firm, and to move to Sunnydale permanently and he would be my sole client. I've made a counter offer of splitting my time between here and the L.A. Branch Office, until a replacement for my projects can be found.”

“Hmmm, I don't have a problem with his conditions, we can transfer your projects to Lindsey. Don't worry about your position with the Firm, your work this morning has earned you a promotion out of Special Projects anyway, to the Managing Partner of the Sunnydale Branch of the Firm. Currently, you are the only member of the branch, but that will change within the next 30 days. Congratulations on your promotion, Lilah, you will see the increase in your next paycheck.”

Lilah's jaw dropped in surprise, before she started smiling. “Thank you Holland, I'll get started on my new duties immediately, and you should have the signed contracts within 15 minutes.”

“Excellent, excellent! Now, I'll let you get started, and I will have a courier deliver what you will need to get the office set up Monday.”

Hanging up the phone, Lilah removed the privacy crystals and said, “Well Mister Harris, the Firm agreed to all of your conditions, so would you like me to take up my duties here or do you want to go up to my room?”

Xander gave her an appraising look, before smirking and saying, “While the idea of tearing that $2,000 power suit off of your body and bending you over the conference table has a certain appeal, I think we can go up to your room.”

Nodding, Lilah gathered up her materials and led the way to the elevator, putting a little extra sway in her hips as she walked down the hall. While they were waiting for the elevator to arrive, she felt her new client standing extremely close behind her, and felt his erection pressing against her skirt covered ass. Smirking, she moved backwards, rubbing her ass against his crotch. Her smirk widened as he grew even harder against her, but was brought up short when she heard him literally growl in her ear. “Lilah, if you keep that up, I'm not going to be responsible for my actions, and I don't think the family that is just checking in would appreciate the sight of me butt fucking you in the lobby! Besides, the fines for live sex shows are more than I want to pay at the moment.”

Lilah gulped and moved forward slightly, breaking contact between them. “Good move” he said quietly, “I'll be balls deep in your ass before the day is over, but we can wait to get to your room.”

They were quiet as the elevator arrived, because a family of four got on the elevator with them. Xander was amused to see the father and teenage son were trying to discretely check Lilah out, while the mother and daughter were doing the same to him. Feeling a bit mischievous, he sent out a little of his power to the parents, and laughed as they kids were dragged off the elevator on the next floor and the man and women were fumbling with their clothing trying to get their room opened.

Finally, the elevator reached the 9th Floor, and Lilah opened the door to her suite. Grabbing the ice bucket, she said, “I'll be right back” and left the room. Taking the time to give Tara another call, he laughed as she told him that Amy has done everything but offer to go down on the three of them to get them to spill the beans on what he's like in bed. He told her that if Amy makes that offer, to accept it, because she's going to be doing a lot of it as part of the family.

Tara practically purred at the thought, and asked, “But what about Dawn?” “What about her? You heard her this morning, she's definitely interested in you and Willow, and, while I would prefer to be there to enjoy the show, if you want to, take her to bed. I'm sure I'll have another chance to watch you playing.”

“You are such a good Master! I think we need to take Amy out for some clothing first, just to amp up the frustration for tonight.”

Xander laughed and agreed, telling Tara he would see them later this evening and ending the call. He was putting the phone away when the door opened again, admitting Lilah carrying a full ice bucket, which she sat on the floor by the side of the bed. Xander sat on the edge of the bed and watched her as she stripped out of her suit jacket and slid her pumps off her feet, leaving her in her stockings and skirt. As she reached for the buttons on her blouse, Xander said, “I have to say, Lilah, you are being extremely calm about this, why is that?”

Not stopping what she was doing, Lilah looked him in the eye and said, “It's not the first time I've been in this situation. When you work for Wolfram and Hart, they pride themselves on being a full service Law Firm, and there have been times when I've needed to go above and beyond to close a deal. I will admit that I am looking forward to this, Miss Jenkins was quite enthusiastic about your skills in her cover letter, and, after discovering you are the Incubus I was sent to track down, just makes it an even better deal. I'm going to be blunt, most of the men I encounter in my line of work don't give a shit about their partner's pleasure, I'm nothing more than three convenient holes and a pair of tits! At least with you, I've got a better than average chance of enjoying the experience, and, believe me, a good enjoyable fuck is nothing to be sneezed at.” Reaching behind her, she unhooked her bra, and stood topless in front of him, her 38C breasts standing firm and tall. “Does that answer your question?” she asked, as she unhooked her skirt and slid it down her legs, leaving her standing there in white silk stockings and garter belt combination, with sheer panties on top of the garter belt. 

Xander nodded, thoughtfully, “Yes, you answered my question, and, quite honestly, I feel sorry for you Lilah.” Standing, he moved in front of her, looking her in the eyes, “You see, you've forgotten the most important thing, fucking is supposed to be fun!” Still looking her in the eye, he let loose with his power and hit Lilah in the chest. She looked at him, expressionless, until her cheeks started to flush, and she began to pant, her breasts heaving and her nipples crinkling, she started moaning and rubbing her thighs together as her breathing became heavier, and Xander reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her from falling as her head lolled back and she let loose with a wail of pleasure before collapsing bonelessly against him. Picking the unconscious woman up, he laid her on the bed and went to the refrigerator and grabbed a soda while he waited for her to recover.

He was finishing his soda about 20 minutes later when Lilah began to stir on the bed. “Ooh fuck! That was fan-fuckin-tastic! I am going to enjoy working for you, I can tell” Sitting up on the bed, she reached for her purse, “Do you mind if I smoke? An orgasm like that deserves a cigarette for desert!”

“No problem, smoke doesn't bother me any more. I trust you get my point now?”

Lilah chuckled between puffs, “Oh hell yes! If that is what I've been missing, I'm going to go back to Lawrence Kansas and kick the shit out of my High School Guidance Counselor!” Xander laughed with her, but said, “If you want to, that could easily be arranged. But, I do have a serious question for you.”

“After what you just did for me, you can ask me anything! You'll soon find out that I have no particular sense of modesty, got rid of it years ago.”

“Fair enough, how comfortable are you having sex with another woman?” 

“Considering I joined a sorority my freshman year at UC Berkeley, and never spent a night alone, I'd say I'm fairly comfortable, why?”

“That's good to know. And the why is simple, I've got six other women in my Harem, for lack of a better term, with more to come, and, honestly, I won't have time to give all of you the attention you deserve on a daily basis, and don't want any of you feeling unsatisfied.” Then he grinned, “Besides, I may have changed, but I'm still a guy, and what straight guy doesn't like watching two or more hot women having sex with each other?”

Lilah couldn't help herself, she tried to hold it in, but the laughter burst out as she nodded, “Good Point! So, when am I going to meet the other members of the Harem?”

“Probably tomorrow afternoon, they are all busy now, and I've got plans for this evening.” Waiting until she finished her cigarette, Xander stood from the chair and lowered his zipper, allowing his cock to breathe free as he hooked it out of his briefs. Lilah's eyes widened as she took a look at his size, and unconsciously licked her lips. “Oooooooh Baby! Mama Like!” She whispered, as her hand slipped down to her soaked panties. She barely noticed that Xander had removed the rest of his clothing, and was standing by the bed, she was so fixated on his monster cock. She came back to herself when she felt him take her hand and pull her to her feet. “Lose the panties Lilah, you won't need them anymore today.” She quickly slipped them off and was reaching for the garter when he stopped her. “Leave those on, I enjoy a properly framed piece of art!” 

She didn't have a chance to respond before he had her kneeling on the edge of the bed, and he was lining up behind her. Once he was lined up at her soaking wet lips, he pushed forward, burying himself inside her to the hilt. Reaching around her, he captured her breasts in his hands and fondled them, sending jolts of pleasure from his fingertips throughout her body. She started climaxing almost from the instant he entered her, and lost count after about her 10th orgasm in as many minutes. She was barely aware of him slowing his thrusts, but she heard a disappointed whine from somewhere when he pulled completely out. She came back to herself enough to realize that he was working his fingers, slick with wetness, into her ass, and she came again when she felt him work a third finger inside her. 

Reaching back, she gripped her ass cheeks and held them open, as he finished getting her stretched out for him. Popping the head of his cock into her ring, she felt him filling her up, and stimulating nerves she didn't even realize she had inside her ass. She pushed herself backwards, impaling herself on his flesh spike, before she started moving against him. They quickly fell into a rhythm and Lilah was soon climaxing again, before she finally heard him grunt and felt him let go inside her ass. The feeling of his hot seed splashing into her ass was more than enough for her to take, and she had her final climax of the afternoon before sliding off of him and falling asleep against the pillow.

Xander shook his head in amusement as he looked at her, with a bit of drool running down her lip as she started snoring. Leaving the happily exhausted Lawyer to sleep, he went and got cleaned up in the shower before getting dressed. Leaving Lilah a note that he would talk to her the next morning, he covered her body with a sheet and left the room.

 

End Chapter Three – More When the Muse Permits


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with the Halliwells, and Prue for Dessert!

TITLE: Xander Harris – Awakening of The Incubus  
PART: <04> of <20>  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters you recognize belong to me. They belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy or their respective owners. I'm just taking them out and letting them have some fun.   
SUMMARY: Post “The Gift” Xander finds something interesting in a crypt.   
FEEDBACK: Of course, it helps me write faster   
CATEGORY: Erotica/Harem  
RELATIONSHIPS: Xander/Multiple Females  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <9,269>  
SPOILERS: Starts about Three Weeks after “The Gift” Anya died in the fight against Glory, and Spike walked into the sunrise about a week after Buffy Died. Also, Dawn is 18 at the start of this story.  
WARNINGS: Those of you who are familiar with my writing know what to expect. M/F, F/F, M/F/F/F+ Oral, Anal, Dom/Sub, Incest. Basically if it would give Sarah Palin and Rick Santorum a stroke, it will probably show up here.  
BETA: I'd like to thank Andrew Chapman, who beta'd this chapter for me, any errors are mine.  
AUTHORS NOTES: Obviously I've taken a lot of liberties with “Charmed” canon, but I won't tell Aaron Spellings Estate if you don't

SECOND AUTHORS NOTE: Not much sex in this one, folks, but I promise to make up for it in the next chapter.

* * *

Twirling the car keys around her finger, Aura followed Harmony to where Spike usually parked his car, lost in thought. When she saw it parked in the trees, she walked around to the driver's side door and wasn't surprised to see that the doors were locked. Fumbling with the keys, she unlocked the doors and climbed inside. Struggling with the seat, she finally got it moved up and said, "I know this is considered a classic, but I'm going to ask Master for a newer car, maybe something from this century!"

Harmony glared at her, "Go ahead, rub it in that 'Master'" she sneered, "Likes you better! Xander Harris was a loser in High School, and he's still a loser now, I don't know how he's doing what he's doing, but I'm going to find out, and then we'll see who's kneeling before who!"

Aura looked over in shock and opened her mouth to protest but Harmony kept talking before she could say anything.

"And who does he think he is? Telling us we can't kill? We're vampires! That's what we do! In fact, as soon as we get to LA I'm going to find somebody and drain them and leave them in an alley..." The bleached blonde paused as a look of pain crossed her face and she brought her hands up to the collar. Aura's eyes widened as the leather of the collar seemed to glow white and she could feel the heat pouring off of it. Harmony opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out, and Aura rolled down her window to let some fresh air in, the smell of burning flesh was getting overpowering. 

Aura was a little surprised that it wasn't bothering her to see Harmony tortured the way she was, but it was only right, Harmony was talking about deliberately disobeying one of Master's primary rules, and she had to have known that there would be consequences. But then, the blonde never was all that intelligent, so Aura just sat back and waited to see what happened. She was confident that she wouldn't have to worry about experiencing the same thing, since she had no intention of killing anyone! It took about five minutes, but eventually the collar burned all the way through Harmony's throat, and the vampire turned to dust. Shrugging, Aura reached over and brushed the dust off the seat. Popping open the glove compartment, she found the two envelopes Master had said were in there, and opened the one that had her name written on it. Her eyes widened as she saw the amount of cash inside, it was far more than the thousand dollars that he had said would be there. There was also a note addressed to her.

"Hello Pet,

Unless I am very much mistaken, Harmony has already done something to cause the collar to react, and, knowing her, it was severe enough that you are now alone in the car. Sorry about the car, by the way, over the next few days I'll take you up to Oxnard to get something better. For now though, just make the best of it, and enjoy yourself shopping, I'll see you tonight and we can pick up where we left off. 

It was unsigned, but Aura felt a burst of pleasure at the thought of her Master taking her again the way he did the night before. Setting the envelope down, she pulled the other envelope out, and found another note, as well as around a thousand dollars. Opening the note, it was a lot shorter than the one he addressed to her.

Little Demon,

You've got one chance, remember the rules and don't fuck it up! 

Shaking her head at Harmony's stupidity, she counted the money that Master had left her, she smiled when she saw, between the two envelopes, she had close to 10,000 dollars. She briefly wondered where Master got the money, but figured if it were important he would tell her. Stuffing the cash back in the envelopes, she started the car and fiddled with the radio, trying to find a station that had music she could listen to, put the car in gear and started driving.

* * *  
Getting off the elevator in the hotel lobby, Xander checked his watch and saw that it would probably be hours before Tara and the others got back, so he decided to grab some lunch at the bar. Lilah had been a lot of fun, but she also used up a lot of energy, and he had worked up an appetite.

Letting his eyes adjust to the dimness of the room, he looked around and saw a familiar face. Jonathon Levinson was sitting at a table, talking easily to 4 girls, who all seemed to be enjoying the conversation, although one of them, a red head, seemed to be paying more attention to Jon than the others. Curious, Xander headed closer and realized that he couldn't understand what they were saying, it all sounded like static. Walking over to the table, he felt the distinctive twinge of magic in use, and all four women looked up at him. When Jon saw him, he said, "It's okay, Xander is one of the ones I was telling you about, he's been out on the front line for years now." Really curious now, Xander grabbed a chair and sat down at the table.

"Hey Jon, how's it going? Xander asked, looking around the table. He had to admit, all four of them were seriously attractive, but the one in the middle, who looked to be the oldest, would have had the Xander of a few days before drooling uncontrollably. He turned back to Jonathon, who smiled happily at him, wrapping his arm around the redhead's shoulder.

"Hey, Xan, things are going great! Can I introduce you to my girlfriend? Xander, this is Paige" he said, gesturing to the redhead, "and these are her sisters, Phoebe, Prue and Piper. They are visiting from San Francisco for the weekend, and Paige is thinking about transferring down to UC Sunnydale for the fall term."

"Well then, Welcome to Sunnydale ladies. And, since I got a very strong feeling of magic as I approached the table, can I assume that Jon has filled you in on the local 'nightlife'?" At their nods he said, "Good, it seems obvious that you can all take care of yourselves, but remember, never invite anybody into your room, especially if you are staying in a hotel. If they can't enter on their own, you don't want them in there with you, trust me on this!"

"Jon already filled us in on that, Xander, but thank you anyway," the middle sister, Piper said, with a smile. 

"What brings you here, Xan? I mean, this isn't your usual hangout these days is it?"

"Nah, I had to meet with a lawyer from LA about Anya's estate. It took a while and I thought I'd stop in and grab a burger before heading back home."

Jonathon's smile dropped at the mention of Anya, "Oh man, I'm sorry Xander, I hadn't heard. I hope it was peaceful." he said lamely.

Xander shook his head, "I appreciate the thought, but peaceful isn't something we can hope for in our line of work. She died the same night Buffy did."

Looking at the stricken faces around the table, he grimaced, "Sorry, didn't mean to bring you all down. I think I'm actually getting passed it, wrapping up her estate just gave a bit of closure, you know?"

The goddess, Prue her name was, Xander remembered, nodded and said, "I think you're right, when my fiancé Andy died a couple of years ago, wrapping things up for him helped me to move on." She looked directly into Xander's eyes as she was speaking, and Xander could see the empathy and compassion shining there, as well as more than a little bit of interest. Xander was equally as interested, but he needed to eat before acting on it, a fact that he was reminded of when his stomach growled, to the amusement of the others at the table.

"On that note, I'll let you get back to your conversation, and I'm going to get something to eat." Xander said, as he slid his chair back. 

Prue shook her head, and said, "Please, you don't have to leave, we are done with the heavy portion of the conversation, where the three of us threaten to turn Jonathon into a newt if he hurts Paige, so now we are just relaxing and chatting." Seeing the others were in agreement, Xander smiled and sat back down. As the sisters lowered the magical shield, Xander looked around and saw a waitress coming their way, looking confused.

* * *  
The four of them were relaxing, Dawn was sipping a Strawberry Julius, while the others had opted for a traditional Orange Julius, while they were resting their feet after several hours of power shopping. Tara shot Willow a look of gratitude as she felt Willow's bare feet slipping her sandals off, and Willow started massaging her mistress’ feet with her own. Tara was amazed at how good it felt, and knew she was going to have to come up with a way to reward her pet for that! Looking over at Amy, she could tell that the girl was almost exhausted, but then, it wasn't that long ago she was a rat, and was still getting used to being a human again. 

"Tired, Amy?" She asked sympathetically.

Amy nodded, setting her drink down. "Yeah, a bit, I'd forgotten how much energy a proper shopping trip can use up!"

"Well, you can nap a bit in the car, we've got one more place to go, and it's about an hour away." Dawn looked at her curiously, and Tara just mouthed the word "Lilith’s" to her, and Dawn smiled happily, remembering hearing Willow telling Buffy about the 'specialty store' in Oxnard. It would be her first time in the store, but she was really looking forward to seeing what they had.

Amy smiled tiredly, "That sounds good, otherwise I'll be asleep when Xander gets home, and that won't do, at all!"

Tara laughed, "Don't worry, Willow and I know an energy spell that will give you plenty of energy for Xander to wear you out again. I know he certainly wore Willow and I out last night, didn't he Pet?"

Willow smiled dreamily, "Oh yes, Mistress, it was wonderful! I just hope the two of you have enough energy to make a sandwich out of me tonight!"

Grinning at her pet, Tara said, "Well, I think Master is going to be busy tonight, but I'm sure Dawn would be willing to help us out, if you ask her nicely." Looking at Dawn, she said, "Isn't that right Dawn? Or were you all talk this morning at the breakfast table?"

Dawn started, having been daydreaming about the things she would find at Lilith’s, but when Tara repeated herself, she nodded, "I'm sure that I could be convinced to help Willow out, as long as asks me really nicely," she said, drawing out the word 'really' until it was practically a purr.

Almost in spite of herself, Amy chuckled at the lustful look on Willow's face, so different from the girl she had known in High School, who seemed content just to lust after Xander from afar. Not that she could blame Willow, after all she had had more than a few interesting fantasies about Xander as well, especially during the 'love spell' episode. She wondered what would have happened if she had gone with her initial reaction and offered Xander something else in return for his silence. Shaking her head to clear the memories, she saw that everyone else was finished with their drinks, so she finished hers and picked up her packages as Tara led them out of the mall.

* * *  
Xander had to admit, it was fun to hang out with Jon, who seemed to have a whole lot more self-confidence now. Back in High School he had tended to hide in the background most of the time. Of course, the fact that he was sleeping with Paige, and she wasn't showing any signs of leaving might have something to do with it, he mused with a smile.

He also was really enjoying the company of the three unattached Halliwell sisters, learning that Prue was a professional photographer, Piper was running a nightclub and Phoebe was writing an advice column for the newspaper The Bay Mirror. As he finished his burger, he noticed that Prue seemed extremely interested in his ring. Wanting to see if he could get her interest without using his abilities, he smiled and said, "It's a family heirloom that I was given recently, it's nice, isn't it?"

Prue blushed, and said, "I'm sorry to stare, it's just that I used to be an appraiser for an auction house before I decided to become a professional photographer, and your ring intrigued me, it's from 17th Century Venice, isn't it?"

Xander nodded, impressed, "You can tell that just from a quick look? In this light? You must have been extremely good at your job, Prue."

Prue smiled, "I enjoyed my work, and got to be familiar with a lot of the styles of men's and women's jewelry from that time period." Moving her chair around the table so she was right next to Xander, she reached out and lifted his hand closer to the light, "If you notice the intricate carving around the gem, it's been coated with gold, and that was almost a trademark of the Venetian Guilds of the mid 1700's." Taking a closer look at the gem, she gasped, "My god! That's a blood onyx! I never thought I see one, they are so rare." She paused, closing her eyes as she was thinking, "In fact, about the only reference I remember about blood onyx's being used in rings was from the..." her eyes shot open and she stared at Xander, "The Casanova family." 

When Phoebe and Piper heard Prue say the word Casanova, both of them turned to stare at him as well. Xander looked at them calmly, "Is there a problem here, ladies? Because I'm really not liking the way you are looking at me." The sisters looked at each other and relaxed, while Jon and Paige were looking on in confusion. Finally Prue shook her head and sighed, before speaking.

"Sorry Xander, it's just that we were told we needed to come to Sunnydale and find the Heir of Casanova. Unfortunately, the person who told us that didn't say why, she just smirked. That's why we reacted when we figured out who you were."

Xander looked at her for a moment, before relaxing and smiling slightly. "I think I might have an idea why you were told to look me up, but before I get into that, I'm going to want you to put that privacy spell up again, because what I've got to say isn't for the general public." Looking directly at Jonathon, he said, "Jon, I want your word that you won't discuss this with anybody, anybody at all who doesn't already know, because it could cause problems for a lot of people that I care for, ok?"

Jon looked at him seriously, and said, "I'll agree if you give me an honest answer to one question, Xander. "Are you planning to cause any harm to any of us, or any of the innocents here in town?"

Xander looked offended, "You know me better than that Jon! If I thought I was going to be a threat, I'd take myself out before I hurt any of my girls, or any of the innocents. So the answer is No!"

Jon smiled slightly, "You're right, I do know you better than that, but they don't, and that was the answer I expected, especially since I had cast a truth spell on the table before I said anything. You've got my word, I'll keep your secrets."

Xander nodded, accepting Jonathon's reasoning, and, when Piper said that the privacy spell was up he sat back, took a sip of his drink and said, "Well, it all started yesterday afternoon, when I was visiting my friend Buffy's grave...."

* * *

The Beverly Hills Hotel  
La Pierre Spa  
That Afternoon

Aura sighed in pleasure as the masseuse finished with her feet and calves, relaxing the muscles she had worked in her marathon shopping excursion. She had spent almost half of the money Master had given her, and she was really looking forward to seeing his reaction to some of the outfits she picked out. She was sure that he would like them, because she had an almost instinctive knowledge of what would please him, and she was happy to know that she would make him happy. 

She did wonder how much of the desire to please him was because of the bonding, and how much was her own nature, but shrugged it off as unimportant. She had always enjoyed being pampered and taken care of, and if pampering and pleasing Master got her those things, she really didn't have a problem with it, and was quite prepared to enjoy herself. After all, he was already a better lover than any of the jocks she'd been with in school!

Glancing up at the clock on the wall, she was surprised to see it was only 2 o'clock. She'd thought it was later than that, but that gave her a couple of hours to browse the used bookstores to pick up new copies of some of her favorites. She wished she'd been able to get her collection, but her parents had put most of the books in storage when they left town after graduation. She hadn't minded at the time, because she really didn't have room for all of them in her dorm room. That reminded her that she needed to check with the school, and come up with some sort of excuse for missing a few days of classes. Fortunately it was the Summer session, so she was only taking a couple of courses, and she was sure that she could quickly catch up on the work she missed. 

She was still angry with Harmony for killing and turning her the way she did, but was grateful that the blonde ditz had at least taken her body somewhere it wouldn't be found before she rose. As far as anyone knew, she had only dropped out of sight for a couple of days, and when she showed up in broad daylight, she wouldn't have any problems picking up any pieces of her old life that she wanted to continue. She wasn't sure yet what plans Master had for her, but she was willing to wait until he told her what he wanted her to do, as long as he kept making her feel as wonderful as he did last night!

After the massage, she was so loose that she had to be helped into her robe and onto the lounge chair for the pedicure and manicure. She leaned back and closed her eyes, letting the technicians do their work as she relaxed. 

Aura was starting to doze when she heard a gasp from the next seat over, and a surprised voice saying, “Aura?”

Looking over, she smiled at the woman who was just sitting back, “Hi Cordy, it's good to see you!”

* * *

When Xander finished, Jon was shaking his head and grinning, while the four women were looking at him skeptically. Prue broke the silence by saying, “Let me make sure I understand what you are saying, Xander. You're telling us that you are Casanova's descendant, and the secret to his success with women was that he was an Incubus, and by putting on his ring, you're an Incubus as well? And this gives you the ability to get any woman you want into bed with you?”

“Not exactly, what it does, is give me the ability to tell if a woman is interested in me, and, if she is, what it would take to get through any inhibitions she might have so she would be willing to join me in a romp. I don't have the ability, and wouldn't want it even if I did, to control a human woman and force her into bed!”

“That's an interesting distinction,” the long haired sister, Piper, said. “Does that mean you can and do control non-humans?”

Xander nodded, “Yeah, I ran into a group of Vampires last night, and dusted the three males and took control of the two females. Now, I could have destroyed them as well, but, to be blunt, I was curious about my abilities and horny as hell! I'm not going to apologize for being what I am, I need a regular amount of sexual contact to survive, and with the two of them, I took care of my immediate needs, and solved another problem, because I wasn't going to let them go and kill innocents if I could do something about it, and I was able to bind the demons that controlled them, preventing them from killing to feed.”

“So you're going to starve them and force them to have sex with you?” Phoebe glared at him, “How does that make you any different from what you claim to fight?”

Xander shook his head, “I don't starve them! There are multiple sources for human blood here in town, ones that don't require people to be harmed to get it, and they know how to get all they want. They are not prisoners, in fact, they are probably shopping on Rodeo Drive as we speak. As to the part about forcing them to have sex, how much do you know about vampires?”

Phoebe opened her mouth to answer, but paused and shut it, before shaking her head, “Not much, really.” She admitted with a shrug.

“I didn't think so, but that doesn't surprise me, I don't remember hearing much about them being all that active up there. But, the primary thing to know about Vampires, besides the whole blood sucking thing, is that they are basically hedonists, and always looking for physical pleasure, including sex. To put it at the most basic level, your average vampire has a sex drive that would put a satyr to shame!” 

Pausing to take a drink, Xander continued, “If they weren't vampires, that sex drive wouldn't be a problem, but, unfortunately, vampires are a lot stronger and sturdier than the average human, and they can get carried away when they are having sex, and end up hurting their partner, even if they don't intend to. Fortunately, I'm even stronger than they are, so it wasn't a problem for me.”

Prue looked at him in disbelief, “You're telling us that you were able to keep up with both of them? And still have energy to take care of the two girls when you got home?” When Xander nodded, she said, “I'm sorry Xander, but this sounds more like a letter to Penthouse than something that actually happens. I can believe that you were changed, because you don't feel completely human to me, but the rest of it? Sorry, I'm not buying it!”

Xander smirked, “Would you like a small demonstration? But first, can you shrink the privacy spell so it's just around the two of us? Otherwise your sisters could end up hearing things you might not want them to know about you.”

Prue shook her head, “I don't have anything to hide from my family, or are you wanting to avoid embarrassing yourself?”

Xander looked at her with a soft smile, and said, “Okay, you asked for it!” Seeing that the others on the table were listening closely, he said, “To start with, you want me, badly, it's been months since you had a lover, and you've worn out four sets of batteries for your vibrator. You have a spot under your left shoulder blade that, if I were to stroke it softly, would get your panties drenched in an instant, and, when you first saw me approach the table, you pictured me using that leather belt you are wearing to bind your hands behind your back as I bent you over the edge of your bed and took your ass, before pulling out and cumming all over your face and tits!” He leaned back in his chair as Prue gaped at him while Phoebe snickered and Piper blushed, “So, how'd I do?”

Prue blushed crimson from her cheeks down to her chest, but nodded abruptly, before licking her lips and saying, “I probably should have used the privacy spell.”

Phoebe looked at Piper, a question in her eyes, and Piper looked at her in surprise before shrugging. Prue looked up in surprise at the two of them, as they each reached out and took one of her hands. Phoebe said, “It's time for the privacy spell, we aren't going to let you be the only one embarrassed.”

Prue said, “Are you sure? Do you both really want to expose yourselves like this? I didn't expect anything to happen, but you two know that Xander wasn't lying.”

“I'm sure, I've never exactly been shy, and I don't want the fact that we know your deepest fantasies and you don't know ours to cause problems, we need to be able to trust each other, and this could fester into something ugly if we don't take care of it. Trust me, I've seen it happen multiple times in letters I get at work.”

Piper added, “Phoebe's right, besides, Kira's words were for all three of us, not just for you, Prue, and, while I'm not quite as adventurous as Pheebs, she must have had a reason for sending us here.”

Prue smiled at her sisters, and said, “Thanks guys. Now, let's get this done.” The three of them started chanting softly, and the sounds from the other tables faded away. Once they finished their spell, the two younger sisters looked at Xander expectantly.

Xander looked at all three of them seriously, and said, “Before I say anything, I want to make sure you are aware of where this is heading. Are you really ready to take this further than just talking? Because I can tell that all three of you are very close to the edge, and, while I'm extremely interested, I don't want any of you to get carried away and end up doing something you regret.”

The three sisters looked at each other, before Piper said, “We know where this is leading, and, personally, I'm looking forward to it, but I'm not ready for an orgy with my sisters!”

Prue nodded her agreement, and Phoebe did as well, saying “We're close, but not that close, but, since we're being completely honest, if one of your other girls are interested, I could be up for a threesome. I have no problem playing with another girl or two, and it can be a lot of fun with the right girl.”

Xander said, “Okay, who wants to go first?”

Outside the privacy bubble, Paige watched her sisters for a few minutes before turning to Jon and smiling, “They're going to be quite a while, want to head up to my room?”

Jon's eyes lit up, “Hell yeah!” Let me take care of the tab while you tell your sisters we're leaving, okay?”

When Jon got back a few minutes later, he grinned in anticipation, because his red headed girlfriend was fidgeting by the table, and he could see through her t-shirt that her nipples were hard enough to cut glass. He had seen her like this enough to know that they would be lucky to make it to her room before the clothes started coming off, and he couldn't wait!

When Paige saw him, she reached out and grabbed his hand, and started moving toward the exit, anxious to get her lover into a private spot. She had been stunned to find that she wasn't the only member of the family who liked it rough, and was really looking forward to Jon fucking her up against the wall!

* * *

California Institute For Women   
That Afternoon

Faith was in the weight room, working out with free weights when one of the guards called her name.

"Lehane! Go shower and head to the visitor center, your lawyer wants to see you!"

Faith looked puzzled, she wasn't even aware she had a lawyer. The last Public Defender hadn't even been to see her since she was sent here almost two years ago. 'Oh well, any break from the routine is good, I guess' she thought as she headed toward the shower room. Stripping out of her sweats, she ignored the leering guards who stood above her. She'd long since gotten used to her utter lack of privacy here, and they never tried anything, so she just let them have their show.

Drying off, she changed into a clean jumpsuit and headed toward the visitors area. She was surprised that the guard waved her toward the low security section, instead of the usual room where she saw Angel when he showed up. Walking into the room, her eyes took in the two guards standing by the table, and the older man in an obviously expensive suit sitting comfortably at the table. The man looked up at her with a smile, and Faith shivered, because she got a good look at his eyes, and they were the cold flat eyes of an predator. 

Approaching the table cautiously, she pulled the chair back and sat down. "You wanted to see me?" She asked, as politely as she could.

"Yes Miss Lehane, I did. My name is Holland Masters, and I am the Managing Director of the Wolfram and Hart Law Firm. I see you are familiar with us? Well, at the request of a friend of yours in Sunnydale, we did some digging, and found several irregularities in your trial record, and with that information, we were able to get Governor Davis to sign a Full and Complete Pardon for you just 2 hours ago."

Faith sat back in her seat, stunned. When she could speak again, she whispered, "A pardon? I'm getting out of this place?"

"Yes, Miss Lehane, a Pardon. Naturally there is a condition, but I don't believe you will find it too onerous."

Faith frowned, "I should a known it was too good to be true," she sighed. "Okay Mister Masters, what is the condition?"

"Just this, you are being paroled to the custody of your friend in Sunnydale, Mister Alexander Harris, I believe you know him as Xander?" At her nod, he continued, "Mister Harris will arrange for a place for you to stay, as well as gainful employment. I believe he said he needed your help for some nighttime work in the town."

Faith nodded, "I don't have a problem with that, in fact, I need to go back there anyway, to try and make up for some of the crap I did a few years ago. Is there anything else?"

"No, not at all. I spoke to Xander on the phone before I came out here, and he said that he will be arriving to pick you up tomorrow at noon, so, in the meantime, you will be staying in a hotel suite that the Firm keeps reserved in downtown Los Angeles. You'll find it quite luxurious, I assure you. But I will insist that you remain in the suite until Mr. Harris arrives to take custody of you."

"So that's it? I'm leaving here now?" Faith asked in disbelief. She was still having trouble believing this was happening, she still had 15 years left on her sentence, and had resigned herself to it.

"Exactly, a guard is packing up your belongings and you will be escorted to Processing, and I will meet you there."

Less than two hours later, Faith walked out the front door to see Holland standing at the door of a black Cadillac limousine. Sliding inside, Holland climbed in behind her and buckled his seat belt. Once she was buckled in, the car started moving, and Holland spoke again. "I'm not certain if you were aware of this or not, but Buffy Summers died a few weeks ago, in battle with a Hell God named Glorificus." 

Faith nodded, "I'd heard she died, but not the details. I guess that's why X and the others contacted you?'

"Exactly, you will be taking up your duties in Sunnydale, assisted by a Rupert Giles and the others. I'm sure they will fill you in on anything else you want to know, but, in the meantime, are you hungry?"

Faith looked over in confusion at the segue, to see him chuckling. "Faith, you aren't the first person I've picked up after spending time behind bars, and invariably they wanted something from a fast food restaurant. We have a large variety to choose from, so what is your pleasure?"

"A chocolate milkshake from McDonald’s! And a couple of their burgers and fries."

"Easy enough." Picking up the car phone he directed the driver to stop at the nearest McDonald’s and then hung up the phone.

* * *  
Xander said, “Okay, who wants to go first?”

Phoebe said, “I will, I don't think you'll get me as hot and bothered as Prue, because I'm a bit more open than she is, but you're welcome to surprise me.” She finished with a smirk as she lifted her beer to her mouth.

Xander chuckled at the implied challenge, taking a sip of his own drink before leaning back in the chair and looking at her. “Are you sure about that? Okay, to start with, get up, go to the ladies room and take off your panties and bra. Then bring them back and set them on the table in front of me. And if you stop to finger yourself while you are gone, I'll know it, and you'll be punished. Now, get moving!”

Prue and Piper stared at Phoebe in shock, especially when she immediately got up from the table and headed towards the bathroom. It was at that point that Paige stuck her head into the privacy area and got their attention.

“Hey, Jon and I are going up to the room, we'll see you in a few hours, okay?”

When the girls just nodded, still dazed, Paige continued, “What got into Pheebs? Is there something wrong?”

Prue just chuckled wryly and said, “No, it's just that Xander is proving a point, and we learned something about our sister I don't think any of us knew.” 

“What, that she's bi? I didn't think that was any big secret.”

Piper shook her head dismissively, “No, that wasn't it, we've known about her preferences for years, what we didn't know was that Phoebe is apparently extremely submissive, and Xander proved that by telling her to go take off her underwear and come back to the table carrying them!”

Paige shut her eyes and moaned as the images flashed through her imagination, and she heard Prue laugh, “I guess Pheebs isn't the only one, is she?”

Paige blushed and shook her head, before saying, “You have fun, I think it's going to be dinner time before you see us! Bye!”

As she backed out of the privacy area, Prue and Piper started laughing, only stopping when Phoebe came back to the table, her nipples clearly visible through the tight t-shirt she was wearing, and a suspiciously dark spot on the crotch of her pants. She surprised them by stopping at Xander's chair instead of moving to her own seat, and opening her hand, she placed her bra on the table. When Xander looked at her questioningly, Phoebe lowered her eyes and opened her mouth, revealing the balled up silk that she had stuffed inside. Pulling the material out of her mouth, she set it next to the bra and then, to Prue and Pipers shock, knelt down next to Xander's chair. 

Xander smiled gently at the kneeling girl, and ran his fingers through her hair, murmuring, “Good Girl, very good girl!” 

Prue and Piper just stared at their headstrong younger sister, until Piper lifted her eyes and said, “What the fuck did you to her? That's not how Phoebe acts, and I know it!” 

Xander didn't answer, but Phoebe looked up from her position on the floor and said, “You're right, I'd never act like this normally, but there are a lot of times that I wished I could! Xander isn't doing anything to me except freeing me to act the way I want. Prue knows what I'm talkin about, don't you?”

Xander looked directly at Piper and said, “I'm willing to swear any oath you want that I'm not controlling your sisters at all, and the only ability I've used was my knowledge of what would turn them on.”

Prue looked over at Piper and said, “He's telling the truth Sis, all he did was tell me that he knew what one of my fantasies was, and he was right, I've had the fantasy for years, and when I saw him, I pictured him in it!” Turning to Xander she continued, “Speaking of that, how are you going to manage all of us? I'm turned on like you wouldn't believe, but not to the point where I'd fuck my sisters!”

“Don't worry about that, I've got abilities that I haven't shown yet, and I can handle it. But we don't know yet if it will be all of you, do we? After all, Piper seems to be having second thoughts, aren't you?”

Prue looked at Piper questioningly, and Phoebe looked up at her from her seat, until Piper said, “No! I'm not having second thoughts about that, you both know things between Leo and I haven't been very good for a long time, frankly, he's too much a product of his times, and a bit of a prude. I'm just worried about what Xander will say, after what he's said to both of you. I really don't want the two of you to think less of me,” she finished quietly.

Xander said, “Prue, Phoebe, could you give us a couple of minutes?” The two girls got up and left the table, and he gestured for Piper to move closer. When she was sitting next to him, Xander looked in her eyes, and said, “I know you're worried about your sisters finding out your deepest secrets, but you don't have to be, I would have taken one of your milder fantasies, like being stripped naked on the balcony of your room while I spanked you, and not told them how you really want me to treat you like the filthiest whore from the back alley of the Tenderloin, or how you finger yourself imagining sucking Phoebe's juices off of my cock!” 

Piper flushed and her eyes clouded over as Xander spoke, picturing what he was offering her, and unconsciously, her hand slipped under the table and unsnapped her jeans. She didn't even realize it when Prue and Phoebe came back to the table and sat down in the open seats.

If anybody could see through the privacy spells around the table at the back of the bar, they would have been shocked, and probably a bit turned on at the scene. All three of the women were flushed with desire, and one of them, the slender, long haired one, had her hand under the table, and it was moving feverishly, while the man watched in amusement. When the woman finally moaned out her pleasure, and fell back bonelessly into her chair, the other two women started clapping and laughing. The long haired women just looked around, before putting her hands back under the table and moving them around. When she pulled her hands back up, she sat up straight in her chair, and said something to the male, which had the other two nodding emphatically. With a grin, he stood up, and the three of them followed him out of the bar after he paid his tab.

* * *

Piper's Room  
A Few Minutes Later

When Xander and the girls arrived in Piper's room, he shut the door behind them and looked at the three of them, before he started unbuttoning his shirt. When the girls just watched him, he smiled slightly and said, “I'm not going to be the only one naked in the room, you need to get naked too! If you're really interested in a strip tease, that can be arranged, but not right now. None of us has the patience for a tease, so get to it!”

At his command, the three sisters smiled and quickly removed their clothing. Phoebe was the first to be nude, because she had already removed her underwear, but Prue and Piper were not far behind their sister. While he continued stripping out of his own clothing, Xander ran his eyes over their bodies admiringly, liking the way that Prue's D-Cup breasts were still firm on her chest, and the way that her juices were glistening on the dark strip of hair she had on either side of her pussy. Moving to Piper, he wasn't disappointed that her breasts were a bit smaller than her older sisters, because he knew that her nipples were extremely sensitive, and she enjoyed having them pinched. Turning to Phoebe, he smirked when he saw that she was clean shaven, and her lips were already swollen and dripping. 

He gestured, and the three of them turned around, giving him a good look at their bottoms, and Prue, smirking to herself, gave it a bit of a wiggle as she felt his eyes on her. She was enjoying the way he was taking control of them, and she knew she was the least submissive of her sisters, so she could only imagine how turned on Piper and Phoebe were getting. There was dead silence from behind her, until she heard a sharp exhale of breath, and felt Xander's hands pulling her wrists behind her back and turning her toward the door into her adjoining room. When they got to the door, he let go of her wrists and opened the door, and she entered the room ahead of him, hearing him shut the door behind them. 

When Piper and Phoebe heard the door close, they both moaned in frustration, until they heard Xander say, “I told you I had it under control.”

They whirled around to see Xander standing in the same spot he was earlier, with a wide smile on his face. “One thing I didn't tell you downstairs, is that I have the ability to duplicate myself, and I split myself in two, so I could give Prue what she's been wanting for the last few hours, and still satisfy the two of you. But now it's time for you to make a decision. You see, both of you have a very similar fantasy, and I'm willing to make it come true for you, but you just have to show me you want it.”

Piper looked at Phoebe with raw desire on her face, and sighed with relief when she saw an answering look on her younger sister's face. Phoebe didn't say anything, but stepped closer and lifted her face to Piper, who leaned forward until their lips met.

In Prue's room, Xander removed the leather belt that he had taken from her jeans and draped across his shoulders, and wrapped it around Prue's wrists. He pulled the belt tight enough to give her the feeling of being restrained, but left enough slack that she could easily slip free if she really wanted to. He knew that, no matter how much she wanted this fantasy, she really didn't know or trust him that much yet, and he wanted her to completely enjoy the experience. 

Once he had the bindings the way he wanted them, Xander stepped in front of Prue, whose eyes were glazed and she was breathing heavily, her cheeks hot with her arousal. Cupping her breasts, he ran his thumbs around her nipples, and was rewarded when they grew even tighter, and Prue pushed her chest out, to get more contact. 

“Like that, do you?” he chuckled as he flicked her nipples. Her moan was the only answer he got, but he could feel her getting even more turned on, and he took one hand and slid a finger into her soaking pussy. She clenched around his finger, so he worked another inside her, and started stroking her, making her moan even louder. Knowing she was close to the edge, he released a trickle of power through his fingers, and she clamped down on his fingers and fell forward against him as she shuddered in orgasm. He was looking in Prue's eyes as she came, and Xander thought he'd never seen a more beautiful sight. He wrapped his arm around her, keeping her on her feet as he continued stroking gently, allowing her to come back to Earth calmly. When he saw awareness reach her eyes again, he leaned in and kissed her softly, before taking his fingers out of her pussy and raising them to her lips.

She looked at him questioningly, but opened up and let him slide his juice covered fingers into her mouth. She started sucking on his fingers, and was making sounds of pleasure as he rubbed his fingers against her tongue. Leaning in, he said, “Have you tasted a woman before, Prue?”

She nodded, her eyes closed as she continued to lick his fingers.

“That's good, because I expect all of my girls to play with each other when I'm occupied. In fact, unless I'm greatly mistaken, your sisters are tasting each other as we speak.” 

Prue didn't react, other than to start sucking harder on his fingers and rubbing her thighs together. She whined in disappointment when he pulled his fingers out, and opened her mouth wide, trying to capture them again. She glared at him when he laughingly pulled his hand out of reach, and said, “Damn it Xander, you've been teasing me for an hour! If you don't fuck me now, you are going to find out what a pissed off witch can do!”

With a laugh, Xander guided her to the bed, and soon had her kneeling, with her shoulders on the mattress. Going to the room's wardrobe, he quickly found two more belts, and wrapped them around her ankles and hooked them to the bedposts. He stood back to admire Prue's naked form as the belts pulled her legs wide apart and she was quivering in frustration. Grabbing a pillow and a couple of towels, he slid the pillow under her hips, and spread the towels under her crotch before he climbed onto the bed behind her. Running his cock along her wide open lower lips, he smirked as she squirmed beneath him, trying to get him inside her. 

Taking pity on the girl, he gripped his cock and slid inside her, and concentrating, sent waves of pleasure through her body as he buried himself in her core. Prue shouted in pleasure as he filled her for the first time, her cries of pleasure soon turning to incoherent babbling as she moved under him. He had just started pumping into her when he felt Prue clench around his cock and shudder in climax. 'It's obviously been a long time for her,' Xander mused, as he held still and let her ride the waves of pleasure bursting inside her. 

When she was aware of her surroundings again, Prue started moving, pushing back against him, and Xander started plunging into her, quickly pushing her over the edge into another orgasm. This time he kept going, and soon lost track of how many times the older witch peaked, but soon enough she was panting on the bed, her entire body drenched in sweat as she begged for mercy. “No more! Please, I can't take any more! I need a rest!”

Sliding his still erect cock out of her pussy, Xander released her feet from the belts before freeing her wrists from the leather belt. Rolling over onto her back, Prue rubbed her wrists to relax them, before looking up at Xander. Her eyes widened when she saw that he was still painfully erect, and she said, “Oh Damn, Xander, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you like that. Give me a couple of minutes to shower off and catch my breath, and I'll be ready for another round. Can you hold on that long?”

Xander smiled, “No problem, it's one of the nice things about my upgrade, I have almost complete control over when and how often I cum, so I can wait, but I'm letting you know, I still intend to be buried balls deep in your perfect ass before too much longer!”

Prue shivered in delight and licked her lips, saying with a purr, “Hmmm, looking forward to it!”

Climbing off the bed, she stumbled into the en-suite, and, a couple of minutes later, Xander heard the shower start. Stretching out on the bed, he relaxed while he waited, and laughed at how much his life had changed in less than 24 hours. Somehow he knew that Anya was laughing her ass off, where ever she was, and cheering him on. 

In the shower, Prue sighed in relief as the pulsating bursts of water relaxed the muscles in her shoulders and back, not to mention her thighs and calves, which were not used to being stretched the way they had been that afternoon. She already knew this wasn't going to be a one-time thing with Xander, and she was sure that her sisters were probably feeling the same way, especially if Phoebe's reaction was anything to go by, and wasn't that a shock? She truly wasn't sure what to think about the idea of Piper and Phoebe having sex with each other, and she wondered if Xander would expect her to join in? She didn't have any problem with having sex with another woman, having experimented a bit in college, and enjoyed it, but she had never really thought about her sisters that way before. 

Reaching down, she shut off the water, and decided not to worry about unless it happened, but until then, she was just going to enjoy her time here! Stepping out of the shower, she grabbed a towel and wiped off the excess water, not wanting to waste any time. She hated leaving Xander hanging like that, but she had reached her limit and really needed to cool off for a couple of minutes, but now she was ready to go again! Dropping the towel on the floor, she opened the bathroom door and smiled at Xander, who was stretched out on the bed.

Xander looked up and smiled as Prue stepped back into the room, and moved over on the bed, giving her room to lie down. When Prue got on the bed, she rolled onto her stomach, but Xander stopped her, moving her onto her back, saying “You'll enjoy the sensations more this way, Prue, trust me!”

Prue grinned, “I know, I've had it like this before, but I thought you liked the submissiveness of me on my belly?”

“I do enjoy it, that's a fact, but you really aren't feeling that submissive now, are you?”

Prue shook her head, “Not really, I got my fill of that earlier.”

Xander smiled softly, “That's what I thought, and, honestly, this is about your pleasure, not mine. What the legends don't say about Incubi is that, while they did need the sexual energy to survive, they were more focused on their partner's needs than their own. I'm not going to lie to you, I'm loving this too, but my pleasure is secondary right now.”

“You know, that sounds like an interesting subject for a conversation, but this really isn't the time for it, Xander!”

That was about the last coherent words Prue said for a while, as Xander moved between her legs and put her ankles over his shoulders. She tried to relax, knowing that she wasn't really stretched enough, but Xander surprised her by touching her ring and she felt the muscle relax. There was no pain at all, only a delicious feeling of fullness as he slid inside her, and she closed her eyes as the bursts of pleasure rushed through her body. Prue cried out as she felt him completely within her, and another orgasm washed over her. She managed to push herself against him as he pulled back, and soon they were moving together, driving the witch out of her mind with ecstasy! She lost count of how many times she came, before she felt him swell within her and he groaned out his release.

Panting heavily, Xander slipped out of her, causing a whine of unhappiness from Prue, before he reached down and grabbed the towels that he had put on the bed. Seeing how wet they were, he quickly wadded them up and tossed them to the side, saying, “Nobody likes to sleep on the wet spot!” before stretching out beside her. Wrapping his arms around her, he gave Prue a kiss and the two of them were soon dozing contentedly.

End Chapter Four

Don't worry, you'll get to see what Piper and Phoebe got up to in the next chapter, but this was a good stopping point.

Red


End file.
